


The road not taken

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN AU & Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 36,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983
Summary: Sorry for the delay....I have been wanting to post this for a while but was stuck in crisis.





	1. Chapter 1

Your P.O.V.  
Moving to New York from your hometown was exhausting, a week into the city and You were frustrated and add the pressure of finding a decent apartment to it was not doing you any good. Tomorrow is your first day in “Winchester Turner Singer”, ‘What if I screw up? What if they decide they don’t like you anymore?’ and much more what if’s coming in your mind. The phone started buzzing on the nightstand of your hotel room. The screen displayed “Mom calling”. A breath of relief escaped your mouth, you were missing both of your parents badly, you wish your dream job wouldn’t have gotten you this far away from them but it was a small price to pay.  
“Hey Mom”  
“Hey, sweetie. How is my baby doing in the big city? ”  
“I am doing just fine Ma. Where is Dad?”  
“Your dad is waiting his turn to talk to you, so any luck in finding a decent apartment?”  
“No Ma, still searching for the apartment, how is everything there?”  
“Everything is very peaceful without my mess making and loudmouth daughter” she teased.  
“Oh, is that so? Then I must leave you to your peaceful life and talk to my favorite person in the world my Dad” you teased back.  
“Hey! No picking favorites among your parents” she retorted with a fake offense.  
“Ma, stop worrying about you, I am fine. You and Dad dearest raised a strong independent woman”  
“I know that but, worrying is in job description sweetie, it’s not only that, you are an Omega too and Omega nowadays are rarer than unicorns, you never know what an alpha could do to you” she sounded worried thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong.  
“Nothing is gonna happen Ma, stop worrying and now let me talk to Dad”  
She handed over her phone to Dad  
“Hey, baby! How is my little girl doing? Did anyone try to misbehave with you?”  
“Dad! I am not a little girl anymore, I am 24 for god’s sake and no everyone is just involved with themselves to even care about someone else”  
“Do you want me and your ma to come and help you look for houses and we can even go on a city tour”  
“I know what you are trying to do Dad, I will be fine and we can go on the city tour once I am fully settled in this city, now it’s getting late, I have to be in office tomorrow at sharp 9, so good night, I love you both, tell Ma not to worry much, I will be fine”  
“Sure baby, love you too and all the best. But if anything goes wrong, you give us a call, do you understand?” he ordered.  
“Yes sir” you sighed.  
And with that, the line went off. Gosh, You were missing the comfort of home badly even if the suite provided by Winchester, Turner, Singer was luxurious as heaven. But for now, you closed your eyes and sleep blanketed you.

Next day in the office…  
(At the reception)  
“Hi I am Cindy, how may I help you?” the beautiful blonde receptionist asked.  
“Hi. I am Y/N here as the new financial analyst”  
“Give me a minute” Cindy began checking the computer for your name  
“You have to report to Mr. Gabriel Richards in Business Analysis section on the 17th floor, take the lift and then on the 17th floor, his office is on the right,” she said with a beaming smile.  
“Thanks” you replied with a polite smile.

While you were moving towards the lift area, a guy little over 6 feet, not bothering where he was going in his expensive three-piece suit and carefree alpha aura around him, bumped into you. You didn’t even bother to look in his direction and moved away mumbling something along the lines of ‘alpha dumbass’, what you didn’t notice was that the alpha was watching you and had smelled an omega who just called him dumbass.   
Dean’s P.O.V.  
The ground floor at WTS Industries was blooming with a lingering fragrance of floral with naughtiness laced into it, it was intoxicating. He thought that they changed the air freshener but he was too busy to care, he had early appointments with his father and his best friends in other words with the owners of WST Industries and then with Sam and Cas as they wanted to discuss some legal issues with him, being next in line for CEO of WST was certainly exhausting and compelling. He was deep in thoughts,not bothering to look elsewhere other than the files in his hand, when he bumped into a sweet smelling girl who apparently was the source of lingering fragrance, his alpha senses were triggered, she was an Omega, Omegas were rarity in this corporate world and even more rare were unclaimed omegas, his mother was an Omega and apart from that he had met Meg who was Cas’s Omega and Anna, a teacher in high school, who was another unclaimed Omega that he dated but he didn’t find her that appealing and neither did Sam but he had never met an unclaimed Omega in this line of work, mostly because corporate world was full of driven alphas and betas, an omega that smelled sweet and sin, all at the same time, he just wanted to be near her, near her aroma, she even called him Alpha dumbass needless to say she defied every Omega stereotypes. As the doors of the lift closed he found himself wanting to run over to her and keep her close something about being near an unmated Omega wanting him to do as he himself was an unmated alpha.

Dean always thought and he and Sam would have to settle down with a beta because Omegas were unicorns of this world. He could not wait to tell Sam that he found an Omega, a real-life unclaimed Omega in the big bad world of alphas. But for now he was late and he was distracted by the Omega with perfect curves, she was not skinny, she was curvy and cute which made her all the sexier. Her curly unruly hair that gave him ideas of how that hair would look like sprawled on the pillow of his bed. He looked at the clock on the wall near the lift.  
“Shit, I am late” he whispered to himself.

In the meeting room, his beloved uncles Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner were arguing over whiskey brand that was supposedly the best and his father was at the end looking defeated as both the old men were fighting, being betas didn’t make them less of ferocious and his Dad who looked like a defeated Alpha that gave up on his old buddies.  
The three turned to look towards Dean, who looked a bit flustered but none of them asked him the reason for his state and then the four discussed the possible mergers, profit, loss of franchise and after the shop talk was over, they all discussed the upcoming party at Bobby’s house. After leaving the meeting Dean rushed towards Sam’s cabin on the 7th floor to tell him about the mysterious Omega in the building.


	2. Chapter 2

In Sam’s Office  
“Sammy” Dean sounded out of breath when he called for his brother, Sam looked at his flustered big brother and with him lingered a faint sweet fragrance.  
“What happened Dean?” Sam asked worriedly.  
“I found an omega” Dean replied with a child like excitement.  
“That’s great dude, so what?” Sam questioned him indifferently.  
“You big dork, I found unclaimed omega” Dean replied and Sam stiffened.   
“Is that her I am smelling on you?” younger brother asked curiously.  
“Yes, I actually bumped into her and she called me Alpha Dumbass” older brother replied proudly on being called dumbass quite odd for an alpha to take insult as encomium.   
Sam chuckled and Dean gave him the bitch-face.   
“Dude, I get it. Do you know who she is?” Sam asked with curiosity.  
“No, but we can find out.” Dean snorted.  
“Even if we find out who she is, what makes you think she would be interested in us?” Sam quizzed Dean.  
“Dude, you and I have been named most eligible bachelors of the year!” Dean retorted.  
“Are you sure about this? Do you want some life partner who wants us for our money and fame rather than love, like Mom and Dad, like Cas and Meg? ” Sam said being the voice of the reason that he was.  
“Sammy, I can feel it, she is our omega and even if she is a gold-digger I don’t mind, I want my Omega, I want our omega despite her shortcomings, you remember Anna she was unclaimed too but both of us never felt the tug with her” Dean said, not thinking from his logical brain but rather from the alpha brain but Sam could not blame him, Alphas upon finding their omega become more primal in nature.  
Sam tried to reason with Dean but in the end gave up, seeing his brother getting angrier, so he left the topic and sent for Cas, their best friend and they had some important stuff to go through before meeting with Finance and Accounting department next week. After the meeting, Dean calmed down and worked professionally alongside his brother and his best friend. 

 

Meanwhile…………

You reached the 17th floor, the alpha you bumped into had smelled good, really good, that would make your knees wobble kind of good, but that was your inner omega, you were taught to never get defined by one’s biology. So mentally slapping yourself and making way towards Mr. Richards office you knocked on the door.  
“Come in” a voice came from inside the cabin.  
You walked in to find a guy with dirty dark blonde hair and somewhat golden brown eyes chomping down on a chocolate as if it was oxygen, he was a beta, he looked friendly. He got up from his seat to greet you.  
“You must be Y/N”  
“Indeed I am”  
“I am Gabriel but you can call me Gabe, I manage this department, you will be working with me and seven other dudes which lead me down to your working area, we merge or teams regularly with the legal department headed by Cas and Sam on upcoming mergers and splits required to keep us in the business. You are supposed to be here by 9 am until 5 pm, you are an omega which entitles you more leaves than a beta or an alpha because you know..the biology stuff” he became uncomfortable and start adjusting his tie.  
“I know biology stuff and Gabe you need not worry about it, I will not disappoint you in any professional way”  
“Good, that’s what I wanted to know, but working with alphas can be tough, they don’t all play nice with others and you are an omega, they might try to, you know…”  
“I can handle them, you don’t have to worry, now show me where I am supposed to work” you replied curtly.  
Gabe showed you the ropes and you caught on quick, you even befriended a beta named Charlie from IT who helped set up your PC on your first day, everybody seemed to work in congruence and everybody seemed very polite and courteous. You told Charlie about your difficulties in finding an apartment to which Charlie replied by giving you the address of an apartment in the building where she lived which was available and was near to the office as well. You decided to check it out in the evening after work.  
The day was going smoothly and then Gabe told you that you could leave early as there was no more work for you to do. So you decided to check the apartment in Charlie’s building, you ended up loving the apartment, it was a one-bedroom unit with living area and a spacious kitchen, it was a cozy apartment and the old couple renting it out were very sweet. So, in the end, you took the apartment and decided to move in the same weekend.

Seven weeks later……………….  
Things were going smoothly in the WST Industries, you met new faces from legal every day and made some friends from other departments as well, Lisa from Production, Garth from R&D, Jo from Purchasing who was also Charlie’s girlfriend and last but not the least Cain from Security, this was your group. Cain was the only alpha in their group but he was a mated Alpha which posed no threat whatsoever to you. But your mind still wandered to the alpha you met on your first day but you suppressed the thought.

While you were adjusting with your work, Dean and Sam had been too caught up on the upcoming merger that the thought of finding you was almost a lost cause, they had been travelling to and fro from New York to Chicago for meetings and audits that they had been exhausted to even chase after your memory.

Gabe had given you some statistics to work on from the latest company that WST wanted to merge with and had left for the meeting with the big shots of the WST company and Roman Enterprises, with the decision almost down the pipe and signing of the contracts, that was going to happen in the meeting, it was a practice of sorts for you to learn and analyze the strengths of the other party.

Something odd caught your eyes, it was miniscule oddity but you caught it, you began cross-checking and cross-referencing every transaction and investment made in past four years of Roman Enterprises, there were signs of insider trading and dozen felonies, no wonder nobody found it, Richard Roman had them buried so deep that nobody could trace the thin trail of his elaborate corporate crimes.  
You tried calling Gabe but he wasn’t picking up your call, you called Susan from the Legal department but even she informed that both the heads of Legal department were in the meeting on 6th-floor meeting room with the merger going down in the meeting. So, on a whim, you took it upon yourself to stop this merger before it takes place and ruins the reputation of WST Industries.  
You reached the 6th- floor meeting room where merger was supposedly going on between both the parties and without giving it a second thought you burst through the door with all the evidence of Roman’s crimes from past four years and yelled.   
“This merger cannot happen”

 


	3. Chapter 3

A piercing sound came from the doors of the meeting room, “This merger cannot happen” and everyone in the room turned towards that sound, a sound that belonged to an omega and all those present in the room were startled. Sam, Dean, Rufus, Lauren, Cas, Gabe, Ellen, Bobby, Ruby, Mary, and John from WST and Richard Roman and his team.   
“What is she saying?” Dick Roman asked looking towards John while Dean and Sam looked hooked.  
“Let me handle this” Gabe told all of them.  
Gabe walked towards you and took you out of the meeting room while everyone waited for him to come back with some explanation whereas Dean and Sam growled with possessiveness as they saw you leaving with Gabe and Gabe holding you. This action didn’t go unnoticed by John, he sensed that his alpha sons scented the unclaimed omega and their primal alpha ready to attack whosoever touched you, but due to the environment around them they kept calm. After a while, Gabe came back, seeking a private audience from WST delegates for you and Dick Roman looked pissed but said nothing.   
All WST delegates left the meeting room towards another meeting room which was much smaller by comparison to the earlier one. You were standing and pacing nervously while all the hot shots entered the room, Dean eagerly took a seat adjacent to you and Sam did the same. Sam felt the same tug towards the omega like his older brother, John and Mary exchanged glances, seeing the unexpected turn of events. When everybody settled down Gabe closed the door of the room.  
“What is going on Gabe?” Mary asked.  
“Y/N found irregularities in Roman Enterprises books and some shady deals” he replied.  
“So you are telling us that now son? When everything was ready and to be signed” Bobby said trying not to sound angry.  
“It was not Gabe’s fault or Account department’s flaw, they couldn’t have possibly uncovered it.” you interrupted, jumping to defend Gabe.  
“Then how did you find it?” Rufus asked looking at you with squinted eyes.  
“When Gabe gave me all the documents this morning for reviewing it for me to learn about mergers, I started looking up the books only to find out that there were minor or rather non-existent anomalies which could escape anyone’s eyes but then I found a pattern in these anomalies, profits where there should be loss, offshore investments and signs of money laundering and insider trading but that was just a hunch so I decided to dig a little deeper, I kind of looked over the transactions made by Roman Enterprises internationally” you handed out all the information to each of the members in the room.  
“Gabe taught me one thing, if there is money coming in, it has to come from somewhere, so when I looked over the establishments and shell companies that invested in Roman Enterprises, which was keeping company’s share price off the charts quite beautifully, they all were registered to subsidiaries of Roman Enterprises. And ding ding ding we have a winner, if this merger is to happen, it will look good for WST and you would probably make billions until the truth about Roman Enterprises comes and that would be the downfall of this company” you said everything in a single breath.  
“What makes you think that we would consider your opinion little omega? Even if this theory is true, there is a chance that the truth never comes out. We might lose billions over what your hunch little omega?” John said rhetorically, testing you. But his haughty tone enraged you.  
“Do as you please, I was hired here to do the job, I have given you all hard facts and let’s assume that if at all my hunch was all wrong you still would be merging with the company that abuses its laborers but I guess you would overlook that fact too huh, to make billions and one more thing, who do you think you are? Nobody gets to call me little omega not even you, I have a name and I don’t like to be called by my biological identification by some alpha who thinks I am no good just because I am an omega, I don’t take shit from people and especially not from arrogant alphas.” You spat fuming with anger.

Everybody in the room held their breath, no one had ever talked to John like that, not even his own headstrong omega, his wife. Dean and Sam looked scared and astonished for their omega while Mary knew John was testing you but she didn’t let her expressions give away, as for everyone else they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Everyone knew alphas don’t like when someone puts them in their place and if that someone was omega, imagine the wrath of the alpha. The room went silent John’s eyes never leaving your eyes, your eyes which had anger for belittling you for being an omega. Everybody expected John to blew up but instead, he smiled at the little omega who was holding her ground in defiance.

“Then I guess this merger ain’t happening” John replied with a smile, feeling somewhat proud.  
“Inform them that this merger is not going to happen” John said directing his words to Cas, Cas left the room to inform the legal head of Roman Enterprises.  
“You did good kiddo, I am so proud of you” Gabe said and hugged you tightly and spun you around whilst everyone chuckled except the two unmated alphas in the room who wanted to kill Gabe for touching their omega.  
After they were informed that merger was not going to happen, Roman waited for an explanation and when you pointed everything the alpha inside Roman could not take that a little omega put a dent in his plans. He lashed out and threatened you by grabbing your arm to which you replied by punching Richard in his face. Seeing situation getting out of hand Sam and Dean pushed you back.  
“I am going to rip that fire out of you omega” Richard spat.  
To say that Sam and Dean were scared for you would be an understatement but you didn’t even flinch, you acted like nothing happened and gave him a smirk.  
After all the chaos that happened, Dean suggested to go for drinks and after the stressful roller coaster, nobody denied.  
“I got to go, my friends are waiting,” you told them.  
“But we all are going for drinks why don’t you go out with them tomorrow? You deserve a toast for this” Dean said anxiously.  
“I don’t want to be impolite but I promised them, no offense to any of you and as much as I appreciate your offer. Thanks anyway, you guys enjoy,” you replied and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean growled in disappointment and Sam clenched his jaw, they both didn’t like their omega leaving them whereas everyone in the room seemed to notice their reaction when Y/N left.  
“Well, that was a hell of drama for a day” Ellen broke the silence by voicing her thoughts.  
“It sure was, I can’t believe that I missed those trails,” Gabe said blaming himself.  
“It ain’t your fault kid, you didn’t know, that could have happened to anyone,” Bobby said trying to appease Gabe.  
“Better safe than sorry” Ruby chimed in.  
“She is quite a character for an omega, isn’t she?” John whispered his thoughts to the clique of his company’s board of directors.  
“She is one badass omega, she even obliqued you for calling her a little omega ” Rufus jested.  
“She is mesmerizing,” Sam said and suddenly everyone’s attention landed on the tallest guy in the room.  
“That she is, she is a willful omega who is handling every big bad alpha in a most pertinent way, never thought I would live to see the day John would bite on his own tongue” Mary quoted everyone but John chuckled, John just rolled his eyes at his adored omega.  
“Did you see the way she punched Dick in his face when he grabbed her. Can’t say I wasn’t terrified but I was proud of her” Dean grinned reminiscing the moment and Sam gave a nervous laugh.  
“And that omega doesn’t even care about anyone’s opinion for her, she left knowing that she could get close to the owners of a billion dollar company but still she chose her friends over us, that says something about her character” Cas commented.  
“But she is way too reckless and whether she admits or not she is weaker than any alpha physically at least and can get wounded by other alphas, something I wouldn’t want for my son’s omega” John raised his apprehensions. Despite the fact that his sons would protect her, he was still worried for fiery omega that his sons wanted to claim.  
Dean and Sam looked at their father with shock while others didn’t look as astonished as them.  
“Close your freaking mouths or you’ll catch some flies, nobody in this room is blind, we all saw the way your eyes were lingering on her or the way you rushed to sit beside her, we saw both of you ready to kill Roman when he grabbed your omega” Lauren told the oblivious alphas.  
“So Dean, how do you plan on claiming her? I don’t think she will fall your charms like every other girl in the tri-state area, she doesn’t seem like a gold-digger and she certainly seems like the type of girl who keeps her nose clean. I mean she is an omega but I am pretty sure she is not gonna be easy to entice and Sam honey she is certainly won’t fall for your puppy eyes, she didn’t even seem to be affected by them when you gave her that look when Dean suggested quitting her plans with her friends?” Ruby questioned the alpha brothers.  
That was going to be a big headache for them but they were going to use every bit of persuasion on their part to get her. Something cliqued in Sam’s mind and he looked towards Gabe, Gabe cocked his eyebrows trying to decrypt Sam’s expression, it took few seconds to register what he wanted. “Fine, I will send her to work with your legal team but I am taking her back if I am short-staffed” he replied with a scoff.  
“What a nerd, I am going to befriend rather than trying to creep her up into some office romance” Dean sneered. After having drinks all of them went to their homes.  
Alphas were territorial, they could never work together unless both were mated or at least one of them was mated but it was occasional when siblings were alpha but they remained away but Sam and Dean defied those rules just like their omega, both the alphas were exception for this rule both the boys loved each other immensely despite both of them being alpha and they shared everything, they even lived together in the company’s townhouse together. They made a silent pact of claiming their mate only one mate for both of them which was unusual for alphas.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

Your P.O.V.  
After today’s events, you were certain that the company would fire you, “God why did I have to be such a loudmouth. In my temper, I said things, literal words of anger to John freaking Winchester. I am so going to pay for what I did.” You mumbled to yourself.  
But the worst of all was not that, worst was the fact that you had to keep your omega side on a leash with two very virile alphas in the same room, green eyed Winchester felt like home and the hazel eyed Winchester felt like sunshine on a cold day. You cannot feel that for both of them, you just can’t, you are so going to die a spinster.   
In the middle of the night, you woke up all sweaty and clammy. ‘This cannot be happening, my heat was not supposed to come until next week’. The tank top clung to your body like a second skin, it was all wet because of your sweaty body and now you felt an ache in your lower abdomen. ‘I better call in sick tomorrow’. You didn’t even know what triggered your heat this early and this strong. You took a double dose of heat suppressants and tried to sleep but the inner omega in you demanded alpha’s knot but that was not an option right now and you felt too hot and tired to do anything so you removed all your clothes and slept. When Charlie decided to check on you, she found you lying naked under a sheet with your temperature hiking, she made you eat food almost forcefully, even Jo came and helped her in taking care of semi-conscious heat inflicted omega, they even suggested you alternatives to an alpha’s knot but you rejected them thinking that they were joking.  
On the other side of Manhattan, Dean felt queasy and was thrashing in his bed, Sam heard the ruckus in Dean’s room and rushed to see what was wrong but he saw that Dean was in rut, his rut was not supposed to hit until five weeks, he knew his older brother had worse ruts than him, so he decided to call their omega but what would he say when she would ask him why was she being used as a piece of meat for his brother but none the less, he had to do something, he got her local address from the company’s server and decided to pay a visit to their omega.  
Next morning when he reached her apartment he was hit with heat of their omega and his inner alpha turned animalistic, it took him all his effort and self-control not to break the door open and take his Omega then and there, claim her as his mate for life, knot her and plant his seed into her, but that would be unfair to his omega, she deserved to be treated like a queen before he treats her like a slave in bed, his urges were getting heightened, he was thankful that he brought his driver Brady who took a look at his employer and tackled him inside the sedan and drove him back to townhouse.

It took almost six days for your heat to subside, you noticed that your heat had gotten longer than usual, you booked an appointment with the doctor only to get news that your heat was strong because you were in close quarters with your alpha but even he was unable to tell why your heat got longer.  
On your day back at the office, Gabe summoned you.  
“Come on in”   
“You called for me?” you asked in fear as you thought they were going to fire you for talking back to John Winchester.  
“Yeah bucko, you need to work with the legal team on this new acquisition” Gabe soothed her.  
“But why me? Why not let Becky or Bella take the lead, they deserve it more than me?” you asked.  
“Because big bosses asked for your input after the last slapdash that almost happened had you not stopped it” Gabe explained calmly.  
You nodded almost in guilt because of how you behaved with CEO of the company but in your defense, he was kind of a dick to you.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

“Isn’t this fantastic, I have to work with Alpha Dumbass and his Alpha Dorkass brother. Damn, why did they have to look like Roman Gods and smell so great?” you mumbled while walking towards the legal department, Gabe had given you some specifics to follow, apparently, you had to report to Castiel.  
You saw some known faces but you didn’t know their names so you gave them a polite smile and made your way towards Castiel’s office.   
“Can I come in? Your secretary was not present so I decided to knock instead” you babbled on opening the door to his office, he was in the midst of some tête-à-tête with someone whose back was visible to you.

Sam stiffened as he caught a whiff of your scent and Cas looked from him to you and gestured you to come and sit.  
“Y/N, I am Castiel and this is Sam Winchester, he is also the head of legal department and you will be reporting to us until further notice”  
“How do you know my name?” you were caught by surprise, Sam chuckled at your astonishment.  
“We know everything about you because of the stunt you pulled at WST and Roman merger” Cas replied.  
“But why me? I mean it was my job but I am not as experienced, you could have asked for Becky or hell Bella or even Stefan, they know more than I have ever known.”  
“It was his idea to make use of his expertise in ongoing acquisition and I agree with him, we don’t need your experience, we need your brains on this, now we need all the help we can get.” Cas replied stoically.  
“Oh…..Okay” you were dumbfounded while Cas explained you the details of the nature of your work.  
“If you have any problem, you can come to us,” Sam said with a genuine smile and your heart tugged towards the man, what was happening to you, you could never do this to yourself, he is rich Alpha, crossing paths with him if he wanted he could make your life a living hell.  
You smiled back and decided to keep away from Winchester boys, they might be as good as everyone in this office proclaimed but your experience with alphas, one, in particular, was enough for you to keep away from all of them.

You spent your day collaborating and researching along with Alan, he was an alpha but he respected you and he seemed friendly. Sam invited you to lunch with him but you declined politely, not wanting people to think that you were interested in boss and that you were willing to sleep your way up the corporate ladder.

Sam noticed how his omega avoided him, she didn’t even give him a second glance while she was working with Alan, his blood boiled from anger as you were smiling and laughing at his quirks, you kept your gaze averted and worked, even when he invited you to lunch, you declined, no one in history ever denied anything, his female employees were easily charmed by his smile and were willing to make their relationship more than a professional one too, much intimate but you kept your distance, you didn’t even pay attention to his advances and you treated him like a boss, he didn’t want that, he wanted to be a part of your life, a reason for your smile, he wanted to make you laugh.

Dean was the same, you declined his proposal to go out on a date with him saying that you were not looking for a relationship, you ignored his grand gestures, bouquet of roses on your doorstep everyday with cute little notes, his lingering looks in elevators, he waited each day for you at the office, he made sure that you both boarded same elevator each day.

Days passed and they both decided to give you your space, not cornering you, not jeopardizing their chances with you.


	7. Chapter 7

Days turned into weeks and week turned into months, Dean and Sam got frustrated not only their omega declined their dates, she also avoided being alone with them, during meetings when Sam and Dean hogged over you by seating next to you without a miss, they also made it very clear to every damn alpha in the company that just because you were not dating them didn’t mean that you weren’t theirs and vice versa. Your inner omega was flattered by the protection but you got pissed at them for how dare they mark you as their own, you worked for them and they didn’t own you, your inner conflict was what was keeping you from dating.  
You knew deep down that you belonged with them, not just one of them but both of the Winchester brothers, it was not their looks or money, it was their kindness, generosity, loyalty, and protectiveness towards their employees. You found it hard to believe when one day you saw Dean helping a pregnant woman carrying multiple bags, cross the road despite his more prior meeting with the biggest firm or when you saw him forgive the poor waiter who accidentally spilled wine all over him during a team lunch and stopped the manager from berating the poor student waiter. You wondered where he had gone to, when you unconsciously went in search of him, you heard him offer an internship to the struggling student or the day you saw Sam helping out an old man who was being forced out of his home, he had put his company’s legal work at halt to help the man whose case he read in the papers and when he won the case you didn’t know why you felt so proud of him, you were surprised to find Sam volunteering for animals when you were with your friend Ben who was looking to adopt a dog.

After your initial withdrawal both the Winchesters respected your decision, a decision you started to regret. Christmas and New Year was approaching and company decided to celebrate it before everyone went off for holidays. Jo and Charlie were excited about the party and everybody in the office gushed about the lavishness and extravagance of the party, while everybody was so excited, you hated parties and you hated dressing up in uncomfortable clothes, you loved wearing an oversize shirt and shorts far above wearing a actual dress. So now you were here, in Charlie’s house where Jo was now making you wear a rather slutty red dress which barely covered your body.  
“Why am I wearing this almost non-existent dress Jo?” you asked sarcastically. Your overcoat was larger than your dress.  
“C’mon Y/N, let loose, you wear boyish clothes evrytime we go out, why can’t you just wear this dress, you bought it for a reason” she retorted.  
“Yeah, I bought it to get you off my back, remember in the shop, when you were hounding me to buy this instead of the purple shirt I liked” you complained.  
“It was from Men’s collection, seriously!” she rolled her eyes. While Charlie came up and kissed her and then wolf whistled after looking at you and Jo spanked the poor girl.  
“Hey!! I didn’t say anything” she squealed.  
“Doesn’t mean you didn’t think about it” Jo winked  
“Great, just great!!” you said.  
After never ending hours of getting ready when all of you were ready, Charlie got the car and drove you to the hotel where the party was. As soon as you went inside and saw the people of WST blending and relishing you felt a little dazed. You didn’t want to remove your overcoat and when Jo gave you the stink eye you knew that there was no point in disagreeing with the blonde woman.  
To say you felt uneasy would be an understatement so many alpha and beta in one room, you were scared but you knew your friends would be around, so you felt a little peace. After numerous drinks to calm your nerves you felt at ease somehow.  
You began dancing with your gang and threw your inhibitions in the air, your eyes were searching for Winchesters but they were nowhere to be seen or so you thought. You were enjoying and when an alpha approached you, you didn’t even think twice before dancing with him, you were in your senses when you denied his advances because it felt like cheating, no matter how stupid that sounded. You were unaware of two pair of eyes following your movement, you went from dancing with one to many and you separated from your group, not that it bothered you, after a lot dancing you felt thirsty and you went to the bar and asked for some water from the bartender. Bartender gave you a glass of water, you were about to drink when someone tapped your shoulder, it was George, the alpha whose advances you rejected, he started to apologize profusely for his behaviour. His movements didn’t catch your eyes, he roofied your water and waited until all the drug became mixed with water and then waited patiently for you to loose control.  
As you were thirsty you drank water in a large sip, your buzz suddenly increased, you had trouble standing on your own, George helped you towards the exit. Whilst Jo, Cain and Ash searching for you everywhere.  
As soon as you reached out, George pushed you into the abandoned alley and started touching you, groping you like a wild animal.  
“Omega, you smell so wonderful, can’t wait to knot you and have you as my own,” he said shamelessly.  
“Leave me alone, I am not yours, I am not anyone’s property” you replied weakly, feeling light headed as whole world was spinning around you.  
“You will be mine, an omega and an alpha belong together, didn’t know that Winchesters had an honest to God omega working for them”   
“Stay away from me, touch me and I will break your strong alpha body”  
“How will you do that omega, huh? You can barely stand and there is no one here to save you from me knotting you right here and having my alpha friends knot you as well”  
You felt sick, physically, mentally, emotionally all together. You were going to die today.

“Leave her alone” a voice rang, George pushed you against the wall and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was hurting, you felt ache everywhere in your body, some voices reached your ears but your mind was unable to comprehend that,   
“It’s a good thing you called me, the rape drug and alcohol in her system made a deadly combination, she requires full medical attention, I suggest you admit her to the hospital and inform police, this should be reported as soon as possible, its been long enough, if she doesn’t wake up soon, we might have to give her some adrenalin dosage. ” some one said.  
“ No she is not leaving my sight, she will stay here and I can get every damn medical equipment installed in this room” a deep voice replied rudely.  
“I agree with my brother doctor, and as far as reporting the police is concerned, they have been informed, they are on their way” another soft voice informed softly.  
You squinted and fluttered your eyes, nothing was coming to focus, everything was blurry and there were three blurry figures talking among themselves. You felt thirsty, your throat felt parched, you tried taking the water from the nightstand but you accidentally knocked out the lamp.

Those three figures turned towards you, green eyed person with short blond hair became much clearer, he was your boss, Dean Winchester, he grabbed the glass of water and brought it forward, to your lips, you gulped all of the water.   
“Easy there omega,” he said addressing you by your title.  
You didn’t argue with him because deep down you knew he was your alpha and he was using this title more for his reassurance than your peace of mind.

Sam came and sat on the other side of the bed, looking at your colour drained almost lifeless face, another person whom you didn’t recognise came into view. Dean stepped away from you momentarily, giving the woman his space.  
“Hi, I am Dr. Cassie Anderson, how are you feeling?” she asked kindly.  
“Like I have the world’s worst hangover” you replied groggily.  
“Do you remember what happened?” she asked and you nodded.

Someone rang the doorbell, Sam went out of the room to get that. Two women followed him and asked him, he nodded at them. Those women made their way to your side not before hugging Dean, they smiled at you but when they saw your condition the smile faded away and you felt a little self conscious.

“Hi, I am Detective Jody Mills and she is my partner Detective Donna Hanscum, we are here to take your statement on the incident that happened on Christmas Eve’s night”. After initial introductions with you and the doctor they asked to give every detail of party night.  
“ Last night I was at the office christmas party, where I drank a little bit”  
Sam cleared his throat and you turned towards him, he gave you a sheepish smile.  
“Ok, I may have been slightly drunk and pleasantly buzzed when I got separated from my friends, so to clear my head I drank some water but after that, somehow I started feeling worst, so this guy, George something, he helped me out of the building to get some fresh air, but suddenly he pulled me into an alleyway and tried to force himself on me, I tried, I really tried to get out of his hold but somehow I felt powerless.” Dean took a sharp breath and Sam’s jaw flinched on hearing your statement.   
“Then he pushed me and everything went dark and I don’t know what happened, I opened my eyes to find myself here,” you said with tears blurring your vision.  
Dean and Sam sensed your uneasiness and Sam rubbed your hand while Dean came forward and ducked to your side and wiped out your tears from his thumb.  
“Nothing happened to you omega, he didn’t get to do anything with you, and after your statement, he won’t be able to harm any other women” Sam consoled you.

“You said last night, but honey that happened two days ago, we came yesterday to take your statement but you were unconscious” Donna informed. You looked towards the doctor to confirm your suspicion. Cassie nodded, “You were unconscious for last two days, someone gave you rape drug, and with the alcohol already in your system, it became quite threatening.”  
You cringed at the thought of being raped and being found dead in some alleyway, but thankfully Dean filled in the blanks for you.  
“You were nowhere to be found so Sam and I went looking for you, Sam caught the glimpse of you and we both followed you omega, when he tried to force himself on you, Sam and I jumped on him and gave him the leson for his life, but while we were beating him we forgot about you, you were lying against the wall almost lifeless, we brought you here, cleaned you up, tried to get you up, but you didn’t.” Dean stopped abruptly.  
“So we called up our family doctor, Cassie, who in turn asked us to call police, so we called our most trusted friends and informed them about the incident, your blood was taken for tests and it showed high dosage of drug in your system, police took the vile of your blood for further investigation, they thought you over dosed on drug by yourself, but WST’s drug policy ensured that you were clean and you were drugged heavily by someone, so Charlie your friend, she gave us the footage of the party when the drug was apparently given to you. You don’t have to worry omega, everything is being taken care of.” Sam finished.

“But…but…when, I mean how..” so much information made your head spin and you started feeling dizzy and everything went blank.


	9. Chapter 9

“Omega! Omega” Dean said trying to wake you up.  
“Cassie…… What is happening to her?” Sam looked at his omega.  
Dean was dumbfounded, he felt like someone punched him in solar plexus. Sam’s hearbeat amplified as if his heart was trying to find his way out of him.  
After letting Dr. Cassie to check on you and reluntantly leaving your side, Dean and Sam made arrangements to make the Master Bedroom your room for a while with all the required medical expedients.

After two hours when your temporary room looked like a hospital room and Cassie hooked you with IV and other expedients to monitor your vitals. She also suggested for a nurse but the brothers distraughtly decided against it. They decided to watch over you in shifts.

They both were sitting on your side, close to you, to remind themselves that you were safe and sound and nothing in the world could harm you.  
Dean saw your phone on the nightstand that hadn’t stopped buzzing from two days, so he decided to pick up the call. ‘Mom Calling’ it simply said on the screen. Dean answered the call but before he could speak.  
“Miu, are you alright? Why didn’t you pick the call sooner? Where have you been? Your dad and I were so worried baby.” Your mother babbled petulantly.  
“Hello Mrs. Y/L/N. I am…” before Dean could reply.  
“You are not my Miu, where is my daughter? I want to talk to her.” Your mother demanded.  
Sam gestured Dean to put the phone on speaker.  
“I am afraid Ma’am she can not come to the call right now, if you have any message, I can jot it down for her.” Sam replied calmly seeing Dean’s discomfort.  
“I want to talk to my daughter right now” Your mother replied meticulously.  
Just then another voice came from the other side of the phone.  
“Hello I am Y/N’s father, can you tell please excuse my wife for pestering, she and I have been worried from two days, this is unlike Miu to not take calls or call us back immidiately.” Your father told calmly.  
“There is something you should know” Dean replied.  
Dean and Sam explained all the chain of events that had happened since the christmas eve, they tried to pacify your parents but informing them about your state just made them more rattled. They decided to fly to New York. 

As soon as the call was cut, Sam took a hold of your hand trying to think of an excuse to why the bosses of WST were taking care of you. Dean just looked concerned.   
“Get up omega, please, we don’t want to meet your parents without you, we wanted you to introduce us as your mates” Dean begged.  
Sam got up and left the room to inform his parents and your friends about your state and also decided to make arrangements for your parents’ arrival tomorrow.  
You woke up in the middle of the night to see Dean and Sam passed out on the chairs near your bed, both of them looked so peaceful. You decided to let them sleep, you tried to unhook yourself from the machines but they started beeping loudly. Dean and Sam got up with a jolt.  
“What are you doing omega?” Sam asked you unwearyingly.  
“I wanted to wash up, I feel sticky” you pouted.  
“Omega, you should have woken us up, you are too weak to get up” Dean chided.  
“But you looked peaceful Alpha” you said trying to calm him down by using his title and unknowingly accepting them as your alpha.  
Sam smiled but Dean still looked troubled.  
“I am fine, really, both of you should stop worrying” you tried mollifying them.  
“It’s our job to worry about you omega, can’t just ignore it, its in our nature” Sam told.  
“Just because you tried distancing yourself from us because we are your bosses, doesn’t mean that you are not our mate” Dean elucidated.  
“How do you know that I am your omega?” you questioned.  
“Because both of us went into rut the day we were in the meeting together and moreover I am sure that your heat has elongated from the last medical leave that you took” Sam responded.  
“Its like you are our home” Dean added.  
“And you are our heart” Sam completed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Dean felt much relieved when Y/N accepted that she was their omega but to their dismay, she decided not to tell anyone except few family members about their relationship. Dean was disappointed that he could not flaunt her all over the world and Sam seemed irked about not letting their employees know that she was Winchesters’ omega or that her alphas were their bosses, Sam had seen some alphas eyeing his omega with lust, but he couldn’t say anything.

Your parents reached in the afternoon, by the looks of it they looked tired and restless and you couldn’t blame them for being scared, not only you were their only child but also an omega. Your mother was almost in tears when she saw you in the bed whereas your dad seemed tensed. Sam and Dean gave you space to hash it out.  
“Miu, what happened?” your mother asked not trying to break into tears.  
“Nothing happened Maa. I am fine” you tried reassuring your mother.  
“It does not look like nothing to me little lady” your dad said in anger. He seemed angry on the alpha that decided to spike your drink to tried to take advantage of you and you were playing it as if nothing bad had happened.  
“I am guessing Sam and Dean told you everything huh”  
“Yes they did, if they had tried to hide it from me, I would have kicked their alpha asses till they answered” your dad retorted trying to lighten the mood.  
You laughed and that was all your parents wanted to hear, they knew your coping mechanism, they knew that you would underplay it, but they were also glad to hear the sweet cackle that their daughter gave on her father’s quips.  
“So those are your bosses?” your mother asked.  
“They seem very caring” she non-chalantly implied.  
“Yeah” you felt blush rising on your cheeks.  
“So who is the lucky guy, who has my daughter hook line and sinker?” your father asked.  
“Daaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddd” you were feeling more mortified by the minute.  
“Come on Miu, tell us who is the one? I would have trouble choosing between them, they both are equally handsome” your mother decided to embarrass you even more.  
“Hey!! I am still here” your Dad quipped.  
“I know honey and I still love you but a woman can look at such fine piece of…”   
“Oh God Maa! I don’t need to hear that” you stopped her before she finished her sentence.

All of you heard a throat being cleared, you were so involved in talking to each other that you didn’t notice Sam and Dean enter the room.  
“We are sorry to interrupt your eh talk, talks but ummm Miu needs to take her medicines” Dean stuttered.  
“You told them my nickname, how could you?” you falsely gasped.  
Sam gave a laugh, Dean smiled and you pouted.   
“And for the record Ma, they both are mine” you finally addressed the elephant in the room.  
“Atta girl! That is awesome, your Mom can suck it” your Dad hi-fived you.  
“Honey, I think its time you give them your big talk then” your Mom smiled at him.

“C’mon boys follow me, I have to scare you now since you are coming into our scary family, you need to know that running away is not an option” your dad pointed them to follow him out of the room.

 

“First things first, I can’t thank you enough for saving my baby”  
Sam and Dean nodded.  
“And now for the most important part, you screw this up and my daughter gets hurt, I can promise you that it would be last time you would do anything, beta or not, nobody gets away from hurting my bear, you got that?”  
“Yes sir” both brothers said in unison.  
“But I gotta ask, out of all things in the world why do you call her Miu?” Dean said and Sam elbowed him in the ribs.  
“Forgive my brother Sir, we were just wondering” Sam said trying not to piss off their future father-in-law.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

“You love them, don’t you Miyu” your mother told.  
“I…eh..I don’t know Maa, it’s happening all so fast”  
“I know baby and I don’t blame you for being cautious after last time, I am glad you didn’t shut out everyone” your mother said sadly remembering what had happened last time when you were in a relationship with an alpha, you believed he was the one for you.

“That’s not true Mum, I did shut them out, not wanting to get hurt once again, it was one alpha last time but now I have two of them, I am a bit overwhelmed, what if they hurt me too, what if they leave me” you started sobbing remembering the last time.

“It’s okay baby, it’s going to be all okay and hey, if they hurt you, that will be last thing they would do to you ever, your dad and I will protect you from them, even if they are rich and powerful, they will have to face us first, plus remember your uncle Lucas can help you disappear from the radar, he works for secret service” your mom winked trying to alleviate your tension and despair.

Your dad came back with the Winchester brothers and soon John and Mary followed them. They asked about your health and made sure that you take a couple of days off from office to recuperate, which you tried to argue with but your alphas growled and your inner omega caved and nodded. Your parents decided to stay for a couple of days with you and you couldn’t have been happier. You went with them on a very promised tour of New York City and many more places, spending time with your parents was best kind of treatment you could have asked for, Dr. Cassie frequently visited you and took your vitals, according to her you were getting better despite the poisoning and your body was responding well to the treatment.

After two weeks, your parents left and Sam and Dean still wouldn’t let you go to office which irked you, so you sneaked out of their house to WST Enterprise. You went to Charlie’s desk and she hugged you as if her life depended on it, she also informed you how scared everyone was when they heard what had happened. You told her about the developments between you and Winchester brothers and she seemed to take it well. You went to your cubicle and sat down looking at the pile of work that got accumulated at your desk, Gabe was surprised as he came to collect some files from your desk and asked about your health and his concern seemed genuine, he even offered his candies when you got sad while telling him your side of the incident. After your talk, you went back to doing some work, while Sam and Dean ransacked their town house looking for you, they called their security detail and asked about your whereabouts from them, they informed that you slipped out and went to WST Headquarters. Sam sighed in peace but Dean was on edge, it was a tell-tale sign that he had gone into his rut, Sam asked Cain you drop you off at the town house asap.   
When Cain came to get you, he didn’t tell you why he was taking you back before the office hours were over but nonetheless you went with him, not wanting to aggravate your alphas. As soon as you entered the house, there was a silence, everything was too silent for your comfort. You saw a note written by Sam

"Dean is in rut and in two days I will be too love, leaving you two to give some privacy, will be back for my headstrong omega in two days when his rut passes away and mine starts, fully stocked up the fridge and stay hydrated babe. Yours Sam"

Suddenly, a sweaty and deeply breathing Dean made an appearance, who was smelling the air and as soon as it smelled like you he pounced in that direction.  
“Omega” it was all he said. He came and hugged you, buried his face in the crook of your neck, trying to breath you in. Then he looked down in your eyes, trying to ask permission, his fully lust dilated eyes, you kissed him to grant him the permission of whatever he wanted to do to you. The kiss had been open-mouthed his tongue taking dominance over yours and you tried to be playful and bit your alpha’s lower lip and that was all he needed to throw you over his shoulder like a cave man.  
He threw you on his bed, surprisingly soft as clouds. He shed all his clothes standing on the edge of the bed in his naked glory, he was hung like a horse, you bit your lip eyeing him deliciously. He ambushed you on the bed, tearing all your clothes from your body, throwing your tattered clothes away like a rag. Dean started kissing her collarbone and made his way further down, taking your right nipple in his mouth while kneading your left breast and pinching your puckered and pebbled left nipple, you wailed unceremoniously while he changed his tactics by licking and biting your left nipple and kneading right breast, slowly he started going south kissing his way through your stomach, he made his way to your pussy. You were wet like a rainy day, Dean started kitty licking your inner thighs to get a taste of you. Trying to get lick away all your juices, while you moaned like a bitch for your alpha.  
“Alpha please” was all you could muster up and Dean didn’t fail to deliver.  
Dean latched on to your clit and started by licking your nub by his finger while you thrashed in his bed for more, he stopped licking your nub and attacked your pussy with his tongue and started rubbing your nub while he milled your pussy with his tongue and suddenly you could not take the pleasure and your orgasm hit you, Dean being Dean didn’t let go, after you hit your first orgasm, he didn’t wait for you to ride it out, he inserted his two fingers in your pussy and started fucking you with them, hitting your g-spot on each go, soon after your first orgasm, your second was building like a volcano. You rocked your hips into his fingers greedily for more and Dean seemed to take the hint he started rubbing your clit with a lightning fast speed and finger fucking you roughly contionously.  
“Alpha……Deannnnnnnnnn, I am going to…” before you could finish the sentence your orgasm took over. Dean didn’t give you a minute to collect yourself, he flicked you on your stomach.  
“Present yourself Omega” in his crude voice. Your body followed his instructions and you presented your ass in the air to your alpha. He widened your knees apart and gripped your hips and lined himself up with your wet pussy, fisting his cock and taking some of your wetness and greasing up his cock with it. Then with the other hand he latched his hand in your hair and pulling you back.  
“You are mine, omega”   
“I am... alpha”   
“I am going to claim you, knot you and breed you, omega.” He said in his lusted haze.  
“Yes Alpha” you moaned.  
“I am gonna pound that pussy and make you feel it for days omega”  
“Show me Alpha, show me what you can do, do your worst”  
“Don’t temp me omega” and he shoved his cock in you, there was burn of pain and pleasure between your legs  
“Aaaaaaaaaaah”   
He pulled your hair and you tilted your neck for him, he bit your neck while pounding you from behind your back glued to his front and his hips jerking in you while he rubbed your clit without mercy, you came instantly but Dean didn’t he milled and pounded like a caveman, continuously rubbing your over-sensitive nub, not giving you a break from painful pleasure, not listening to your wails and pleadings, his knot started to pop but it didn’t stop him from snapping his hips into yours until the moment became restricted and you had come fourth time while he pumped his seeds in you and breaking the skin at your neck and staking his claim on you, he turned you around trying not to hurt you too much, when you faced him, he bared his neck, allowing you to stake a claim on him and you did.  
You were tired and your alpha was still inside you, still pumping his seeds. Dean noticed your tiredness.  
“Sleep omega, you need energy for next few days, I am not going anywhere.”  
You nodded off to sleep with your alpha’s hands around you and him inside you.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up tangled up in sheets and Dean in between your legs, you were sore because of the night before, Dean’s rut had ignited an animal in him. Dean was literally breathing down your neck, his soft snores wanted you to turn around and kiss him senseless but after knotting you five times in a row, he was tired and you didn’t have the heart to wake up your alpha. Your alpha was sleeping peacefully, so you decided to dislodge yourself from him and make him same breakfast. Luckily for you the knot had deflated and you could get cleaned up before making a heavy breakfast for your alpha.  
You walked into the bathroom to take a shower, when you removed your robe you gasped at the marks that your alpha had given you. Nonetheless you were happy, after a long shower, you headed towards kitchen, deciding on chocolate chip pancakes, omelette, bacon and orange juice for Dean. You were in the middle of serving them on plate when Dean walked out of the room in a hurry, seeing you setting table for breakfast, he ran towards you, dipping his nose in your hair and then nuzzling into your neck. You were astounded but then you felt his warmth and you let him hold on to you.  
“Why did you go omega?” Dean enquired.  
“Had to make some breakfast for my big bad alpha, so he could keep up his strength” you said.  
“Did you know, I got scared, that someone had taken you away from me” Dean’s eyes almost sad at the memory of not finding you in the bed.  
You could not put words to your emotions, you just kissed him keenly to convey what you felt. He kissed you back passionately, understanding your predicament.  
“Smelling good” he breathed in the smell, the smell of you and him together.  
“And breakfast too…” he said childishly.  
You laughed at him and his antics.  
Dean practically inhaled the breakfast and then carried you into the bedroom like a caveman. Both of you left the room only to eat and that was mostly take-out which only Dean went to collect because he didn’t want anyone near you.  
He knotted you several times that day, hitting double digits by the night. Three days went in pure bliss for both of you, you knew your heat had hit while Dean was in rut, so you both were nymphomaniacs, screwing like bunnies.

By fourth day Sam’s rut came and he all but dragged you while you were showering in Dean’s bedroom. Sam was like an untamed animal. Dean saw come into his bedroom in rage and that was his clue to get out. 

Sam tied you to the bedpost and tore off the minimal clothing that you had on, like a savage. He then tied your legs wide apart.  
“Look at you, you look so beautiful, spread like an eagle, for me”   
You blushed at his bluntness. His hand travelling across your body, mapping your body, memorising it, tweaking your nipples so hard that the line between pain and pleasure almost dissolved, his thumb massaging your nub, at the apex of your thighs.  
“Sam….”  
“Tut..tut..tut…. Call me Alpha” Sam snickered and thrusted his two gigantic fingers in you knuckle-deep.  
“Do you understand omega?”  
“Yes sir….I mean alpha” you replied as he continuously thrusted in you.  
“Sir…….I like the sound of that too….” He then curled his fingers inside your pussy and latched on to your g-spot, attacking it continuously. You thrashed like a weak leaf in caught in storm. Everything went blank when you fell of the edge with pleasure coursing through your veins like blood. When you came down from it, you saw Sam latching on to your bundle of nerves with his sinful mouth lapping and slurping you, this increased the hunger for more in your lower abdomen, you were sensitive from the orgasm before and it didn’t take much to reach to the heightened pleasure while Sam was using his skilful tongue. You blacked out when you reached the epitome of pleasure.  
“Mmmmmhhhhhh” was all you could muster.  
“Oh omega, this is not the end…….” Sam promised.  
“Promises… Promises Alpha” you challenged.  
“You are gonna pay for just that” Sam threatened. He pounced on you, trapping you between the bed and his body. Placing your legs on his shoulders and pushed in you without giving you time to adjust to his size. The pain and the pleasure of the situation were too much to handle and you came again, wailing in pleasure that your Alpha was giving you to the point that the pleasure became painful for you to handle, the oversensitivity in your bundle of nerves gave Sam more to torture you and he started rubbing the nub with expertise. You fell over the edge and your alpha was still not knotting you.   
“Alpha…Mercy..I can’t take it anymore” you gasped.  
“You will take what I give you omega, how many times ever I want” he said with virile ferocity. And pounding into you hard, ploughing you like a caveman when he bit you on your shoulder as soon as his knot formed, preventing him from ploughing you, he still assaulted your oversensitive nub to the point of no return.

This went on for another three days, draining every bit of your energy from you, the two alpha brothers had ravished you like their last meal, claimed you like a feral animal and became a part of you. You were blissfully happy.


	13. Chapter 13

‘I am too afraid to be happy, something tragic always follows my happiness’ you thought to yourself.  
It had been months since Sam and Dean had claimed you, you were thriving at office, John and Mary had accepted you into the family and so did the others, John had given you more responsibilities after considering your suggestions and Dean had taken a step down and let you take the lead in financial matters of the company. Sam was thrilled for you too.

What none of you knew was that Dick Roman had corporate spies in WST, his plan for revenge had been in works for months, his ego was bruised because of your honesty and he wanted you to feel the like a dishonest woman.

One fine day when you were having some “me” time after having meeting for hours in your beloved cafeteria, you felt eyes on you, when you looked at the direction of heated gaze you saw Neal, your ex, your almost alpha, the man you believed was the love of your life. He made his way to you.

“Hey”   
“Hi” you gave him a tight lipped smile.  
“How have you been?” Neal asked.  
“I am great, so how are you?” you tried to keep your cool demeanor.  
“Never been same without you” Neal’s guilt surfaced.  
“Well it was nice seeing you, I have to be in office” you stood up from your chair.  
“Please baby…please listen to me..just once” he held on to you.  
The emotions in your eyes came running out in form of tears.  
“You should have listened to me Neal, listened to me when I was pregnant with your child, listened to me when I cried all night when you told me that kids were never in your 10 year plan, where were you when I was admitted in hospital, where were you when my baby was miscarried, just leave me alone, I am done with you, I have a life away from you, I have my alphas, I don’t need you” 

“Sorry…….”he muttered when he watched you storm out of the place in tears.  
Oblivious to the world, Roman was having you followed by a P.I., who took pictures of your encounter with Neal in the café.   
Roman had put his plan in action.


	14. Chapter 14

On the Friday night….Sam, Dean, Bobby, Rufus, Mary, John, Ellen, Castiel were called by Richard Roman for an audience. Roman had begged Ruby to get them. Ruby and Roman had a past, which was what Roman had banked upon. After numerous arguments the brothers had given in and agreed to meet the man who had dared threatened their omega.  
“As all of you are here, I wanted to show you something” Roman stated.  
“Spare the theatrics Roman, tell us why did you call us here?” John cut straight to the point.  
Roman gave them some orchestrated lies and composed proofs against you, that you were embezzling money from them. He gave them elaborated proofs of your fraudulence, your deceit, your greed, Sam and Dean didn’t believe them for a second while others were having doubts on you.

“Don’t you think it makes no sense? I mean we are her alpha, if she needs money, all she has to do is ask us? Why would she embezzle from company?” Dean questioned him.  
“Well I was hoping you would ask me that”  
He gave the quorum some pictures from your past with Neal and to top it all he gave them the picture in which you were crying and Neal looked broken, taken in café.  
“Neal Morgan, her almost alpha, her ex-boyfriend, if you may say, she planned on running with him after taking all the money” He handed them some doctored flight tickets in your and Neal’s name.

With that Dean and Sam lost their cool, they felt betrayed, they had claimed you, provided you and trusted you with their family business but rather being thankful for that you had stabbed them in their back, moreover John who considered you his own daughter felt distraught at the revelations that were made.  
Mary was hurt and sad at the same time, she considered that you were the best thing that had happened to her sons, but the facts revealed about you were too conclusive to even argue, Bobby, Rufus and Ellen liked you too, but now you had been a disappointment and a cheat to all of them.

You had returned to your apartment the very same night, your college friend was visiting you and you had no clue what was happening in WST, your termination was initiated by Dean himself whereas Sam took in charge of the house, he had packed all your stuff, to be delivered to you on Monday, it was painful for both the brothers, they got drunk that night at the house they shared with you, remembering all the moments they had with you.  
On Monday when you reached office, your key-card was not working, you went to reception where you got your immediate termination letter signed by Dean himself, it was all so confusing, you tried calling Dean and Sam but they were not available, you called John who told you how disgusted he felt and told you that he would make sure that you get no job ever again and the embezzled money would be enough for you and your lover to get by for few years and that you should be thankful that he is not pressing charges against you. With that he cut the call. You were too emotionally distressed to say anything. You went back to your apartment only to find your stuff that you kept at the boys’ apartment was waiting for you. When you tried calling your friends at WST, they said that they were made aware of your fraud and that they were ashamed to be even called your friends.

You were hurt, confused, exhausted and it took a toll on you, you called your uncle as your parents were out of country on some tour. Your uncle came to your rescue and as soon as he filled up your parents on what had happened with you, they cut short their trip and returned only to find their precious baby daughter a shell of the woman. Your return to your hometown brought rumors with them and Neal being in the same town didn’t help. You needed a fresh start, a new life, with no ties with Winchesters or Neal.


	15. Chapter 15

Three months later in New York------  
“I am telling you I have been following the paper trail for almost three months, I don’t believe for a second that Y/N was stealing from WST, it is way too clinical, way to precise” Gabe told Charlie.  
“What do you mean?” the red-head asked.  
“The account to which all wired transaction happened, the money was never debited from it, I mean if she wanted money she would have taken the money, moreover the account was created only two weeks before she was fired.” Gabe gave her his insight.  
“If what you are saying is true, I think I might have fucked up” Charlie blabbered.  
“Move over, let me track the IP on the transactions made to the account” with that Charlie geeked up and religiously worked on tracking each transaction. Charlie showed Gabe the details of tracked IP address.  
“I think we may have to call the big guns” Gabe concluded.

Quorum of the board of directors was called as well as Sam, Dean and Castiel.  
“I have called you all today because of what happened three months earlier with Y/N” Gabe stated the purpose of the meeting. Everybody gasped, Y/N’s treachery had been a touchy subject to all of them. Sam and Dean looked at each other and got up to leave while Gabe was yammering about some account and its transaction history.  
They were at the door when they heard, “Y/N didn’t embezzle any money from WST, someone set her up to take the fall” Gabe said it a little loudly for the leaving duo to hear.  
They stopped in their tracks, while Charlie explained all the quorum about the discoveries associated with the account in name of Y/N.  
“If it hadn’t been for Mr. Turner’s persistence that we look into the matter we might not have discovered the truth” Charlie clinched.  
Everyone turned to Rufus with a question in their eyes.  
“It looked a little fishy to me from the beginning” he shrugged.  
Sam and Dean went back to their seats and let both Gabe and Charlie explain the details, as they got into in-depth analysis of the account activity and it’s link to Y/N, the sadder and the guiltier their expressions became, Sam’s face paled while Dean’s turned red with rage and he threw over the papers and laptop.  
“I feel so guilty right now, knowing what I know that I didn’t even let her say her side of the story” Charlie commented.  
“I did something worse, when she called me I told her that I would make sure she gets job nowhere and I also called her unprincipled and greedy who took advantage of our love and that she will never be happy because she hurt the people who loved her” Mary continued “and now learning the whole truth, I see the irony in it, it was us who betrayed her, hurt her and tortured her for no reason at all, we believed a third person rather than our own family, God knows how she might have taken a rejection from all of us…what she might have done to herself, what if we never get to see her again” Mary sobbed, John sensed the distress from his omega, he wanted to comfort her, but he felt remorse for a daughter he lost because he didn’t bother to listen her side of the story.  
“I am going to get her back” Sam stood up from his seat.  
“No!” Dean said. “We are going to get our omega back”  
Dean and Sam went to your landlord and asked about you, they were informed that you left the day you were terminated, didn’t even sublet your apartment, you just informed and left. Dean tried calling your parents and your parents refused to speak with them. Sam tried calling your number but the number was out of service. They had no further leads.

They asked Charlie for help, she gave them your parents’ address. Sam and Dean took a vacation from their duties and went to visit your parents. They were very nervous when they knocked at their doorstep.  
A mysterious man opened the door. “Yes?”  
“We are looking for Y/N and her Mom and Dad” Dean replied  
“Why?” He quizzed  
“I am Sam and this is my brother Dean, we are her alphas”  
“And I don’t care” he quipped and shut the door at their face.

After this they decided to stay in your hometown just to catch a glimpse of you somewhere…anywhere. But two days passed and there was still no sign of you, when Dean bumped into your father at the local coffee shop, he tried telling him how sorry he was and how miserable both him and his brother were without you but he refused to budge, he reiterated his words he said the first day he met them “You hurt my daughter and you will never see her again ever..”

Sam tried to coax your mother with his puppy eyes when he was waiting for her outside supermarket but all she said was “My daughter has suffered enough by alphas, don’t try to contact us ever again after what you did.”  
Sam could not have been more heart-broken and Dean could have not been more helpless.

After finding no way to get through to your parents they started asking locals if they knew anything about you, most of them pointed out that you stayed at your parents’ house for a week or two but then left town.

While Sam and Dean were asking about you, Neal was there and over-heard them. He decided to approach them. The boys saw all too familiar face, the man from the photos.  
“Hi, I couldn’t help but overhear you guys asking about Miu”  
Dean brayed finding an alpha referring to you by your nickname, something he or Sam never got to do, Sam’s stance became protective on seeing Neal.  
“Yeah……..uh how do you know her?” Sam asked  
“Miu…was the omega I wanted to claim”  
Dean’s jaw clenched.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked.  
“I was all set to claim her when she got pregnant with my baby, I freaked out, told her that she can either have me or the baby, unfortunately by the time I came to my senses, she had miscarried because of the stress and after that she left town for pursuing her higher studies. When I bumped into her in New York, I did apologize but a sin that big deserves punishment not an apology”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is it that you do?” Sam questioned the unaware alpha.  
“I am Special Agent Neal Morgan from FBI, I just came here to meet my folks” 

That statement had broken the camel’s back, Neal was not a businessman who was in financial trouble, he was an FBI agent, he and Y/N never planned on running away, he only met her once in New York. The douche had hurt you pretty bad but what they did was downright cruel.  
Neal had left them with their thoughts. Sam called Mary and filled in the gaps for them, he began to think that there might not be enough words in the world to quantify your suffering and how much they might have amplified when they abandoned you. Dean never felt so small in his own eyes, the woman he loved, the woman he vowed to protect from everyone needed protecting from him and his family’s wrath.  
 


	16. Chapter 16

After learning about your woeful past from Neal and discovering that you were not the villain but the victim, Dean and Sam decided to return to New York. Mary saw her sons’ faces and she felt just as guilty as they did. They lost you because they believed a deceitful man and his orchestrated lies, it was their own wrong doing.   
Sam and Dean buried themselves in tracking the spies working for Roman and they found them within a month, handing them to police did not make them feel content neither exposing Roman Enterprises.  
They called your parents every weekend, apologizing for what they did to you and begging to let them see you again, they just wanted to hear your voice, to make sure you were okay. Your parents had forgiven them and they told them too but they also informed that they promised you that they would never give the brothers your whereabouts.

You decided to move away from your hometown, too many memories and too many people gossiping about your life, it was annoying knowing that people looked at you with pity and felt sorry for you, an omega disowned by not one but two alphas.

After days of scouring internet for suitable places to live without being red-flagged if someone tried to dig into your past, a past that became tainted with false accusations, you wanted to clear your name but what’s the use of clearing that name, if your own alphas didn’t believe you, if the people you considered family didn’t trust you. Let them think that you are a selfish person who took advantage of rich alphas just because you were an omega, a greedy omega, huh, life had been unfair to you, so what, it had been unfair to so many people, you’ll live, you thought, you don’t need some alpha to take care of you, your parents had raised you to be strong and independent, and you will never prove them wrong by crying over some men, so what if it hurts deep inside your heart, so what if they think of you as some cheap whore who was with them for their money, in the end you were true to yourself, only that matters.

 

You moved to Manchester in Vermont, small town but welcoming people, you had applied for the job in local boutique chain, surprisingly you got the job, your job was mostly to help them improve sales among other responsibilities, you were thankful for that, you didn’t have time to mope around remembering your ill fate, you barely had time for yourself. Finding a house had been easy, the realter had a great 2-bedroom house for you, which was more than enough for you plus it was affordable, you tried beginning your life again from the scratch. 

Your life had been simple in the town, you would call your parents once a day to make sure that they knew that you were okay, they had been against the idea of you moving away, but didn’t say anything after you begged that you needed a fresh start from all the drama.

You were settled just fine with your new friends, Cathy- a local coffee shop owner, Ali- local police officer another beta, Joshua an alpha nurse in local hospital and his omega Andrew who was the doctor in same hospital. They never asked you why you moved, never pried in your past and you were thankful for that.

But as fate would have it, you were still tethered to your past, not that you knew that you were, after two and a half months of your new life, past came banging the door.

You were working on an innovative marketing strategy for the boutique to improve the quarter sales, you were feeling tired and achy. Susan, your colleague, called you for lunch, you got up from your seat, feeling a little dizzy, you tried to shrug it off, but everything went blank. Susan found you passed out on the floor, she called 911, you were taken to hospital, hospital had called Cathy as she was your emergency contact, Cathy waited in the visitor’s lounge, doctors were busy taking care of ill and injured.  
You had been passed out for quite a while before Cathy requested Andrew to check up on you, Joshua came running hearing your name, Dr. Simmons had checked your vitals and everything seemed normal, so she ordered a blood test for you. Joshua took your blood and sent it to laboratory.

You woke up around 6 pm in the evening. Joshua was inserting IV in your blood stream, you woke up from the pinching pain.  
“Owwwwww, what happened?” Joshua was startled but still answered you.  
“You passed out in the office, Susan called 911, hospital called Cathy, Cathy called Andrew, I called me hearing your name, Dr. Simmons asked for blood test and now I have to inform Dr. Simmons that you missy, are awake.” Joshua jabbered.  
You chuckled “It must have been exhaustion dude”  
“It doesn’t look like that to me” he mumbled under his breath.  
“What?”  
“We’ll see, for now, I have to call Dr. Simmons”   
You gave him a tired smile.  
After a while Dr. Simmons came into your room, “How are we feeling today?”  
“Ok, I guess”  
“I will cut to the chase Y/N, when was your last heat?”  
“It has been a while I guess”, remembering the last time you had intimate moments with Dean and Sam, it brought tears to your eyes  
“There is no easy way to say it, so I’ll go ahead and say it, you are 14 weeks pregnant, you passed out because of that, you should start taking care of yourself more”  
The words hit you like a freight train, you were pregnant, it was such a great news, Sam and Dean would be so excited, John’s words echoed in your mind ‘Stay away from my kids or I’ll make your life a living hell’. You were going to have a baby, nonetheless the fathers of your child hated you to the core. A sob left your mouth, your baby would never know its fathers, Sam and Dean would doubt that the kid would be either of theirs, they did think that you were cheating on them, so what’s the point to even inform them, you were going to be a single mom.   
“Y/N, are you okay?” the doc asked.  
You rubbed back of the hand on your face to brush of tears.  
“I am guessing the alpha is not in the picture” she continued and you nodded.  
“That means you will have to take extra care of yourself, eat healthy, take the tablets I am prescribing you and come for scan next Thursday, ok?”  
You nodded unable to trust yourself to open your mouth.  
After being discharged from hospital you called your mother to tell her the good news but the call went to voicemail.  
“Hey Maa….. I guess you are busy, so guess what, I have to tell you something, you and Dad are going to be grandparents in about 27 weeks, I am so excited, call me back, love you”

Joshua and Cathy came to your place for dinner, you told them what the doctor told you, they were genuinely happy for you and after hearing about your past they were supportive of you.  
“Any which way you kid is still gonna have two dads, me and Andrew, so chill” Joshua consoled you.  
After they left, your mother sounded very happy and so did your father, they asked you, whether you would like to tell the Winchesters about it, you declined, saying there is no need for them to know that the baby even exists. Your mother disagreed with you but said that she would support you no matter what.  
After months of sadness, you were looking forward to adding a new bundle of joy to your life. Finally, some good did come to you.


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed and Dean and Sam were becoming miserable, guilt was weighing down on all the Winchesters. John had appointed few Private Investigators to find you, Sam buried himself in work on the other hand Dean buried himself in alcohol. Mary was concerned about her sons’ behaviour but no one dared tell either of the brothers to stop their self-destructing ways, then one day out of the blue, from sheer luck Crowley, the private investigator hired to find you paid visit to the Winchesters at WST Enterprises.

British douche and snotty that was opinion of the brothers.   
“What did you get Crowley and it better not be ‘I am unable to locate her yet’” John chided.   
“I suggest you all sit down before you look at these” Crowley waved a manila folder.  
After Dean, Sam and John sat down, Crowley threw the folder at the centre of table.  
“Quite hard to find, your mate, I almost gave up, after tracking her parents 24x7 but imagine my surprise when I saw her pulling over in her parents’ driveway after four months.” 

Sam opened the letter in urgency, urgency to look at her omega, how she was, he gave some photographs to Dean knowing that his brother was in same boat like him.  
As soon as Sam looked at the first picture, he felt a rush in his system, you were standing in front of a clothing store with cotton candy in one hand and tub of popcorn in another but the thing that took away his breath was the baby bump. His eyes betrayed him, tears of joy and sorrow came out at the same time.

Dean saw the picture where you were sitting at a café with your mom and dad, it looked like both were fussing over you, a smile grazed his lips until he flicked his eyes to another picture, your dad helping you stand up, with your one hand locked with your dad’s hand and another hand over obvious bump. You were pregnant, Dean lost his ability to speak for a moment, he gulped “Y/N is pregnant” it was a statement that stunned John.

“Wow, you are lucky that you are good looking otherwise pfff, obviously she is pregnant squirrel” Crowley retorted.  
“She is pregnant” Sam re-iterated the statement, almost as if unable to believe his own words.  
“How long?” Sam asked.  
“Six months” Crowley replied.   
“There is a picture of the babies in that bundle from her scans” Crowley replied with a gentle tone.  
“Babies?”  
“Yeah moose, babies”  
Dean found the picture, two babies.

 

John saw the look on the face of his boys, the same look he had when Mary was pregnant with Dean and later with Sam.  
 


	18. Chapter 18

“I am going to be a grandmother?” surprise along with happiness flashed on Mary’s face and John felt joy running through his veins, the old man was over the moon. Suddenly guilt and remorse found its place on Mary’s face.   
“What happened love?” John questioned his omega.  
“We made a mistake John, we made a very big mistake, we kicked her out, threatened her, we forced her into exile, we became monsters”  
“I know we made mistakes but I am sure Y/N will forgive us, it will take time but I hope she forgives us.”   
“She didn’t even inform us that she was pregnant, John, she didn’t even bother reaching out to us, not that I blame her, what we did to her was horrible but she has been carrying Winchesters and she didn’t even ask for help”  
“Don’t you think I feel that too, the guilt and remorse, helpless and miserable, it rewinds in my mind every second of every day since I found out she was framed but we have to be strong for our sons, think about them” John replied.  
“I just hope this all works out” Mary said defeatedly.  
\--  
Dean and Sam prepared themselves to face their omega, to beg her for forgiveness, to ask her to take them back again. Dean was nervous but he was putting a brave face and Sam could see right through it, his brother was holding steering wheel too tight, he didn’t even bother turning on the radio, he was driving way over the speed limit. Sam was just as nervous, he was looking through the pictures of their omega that Crowley had given them, running thumb over the image of their omega, tapping his foot nervously.

When they reached their in-laws home, Dean nervously knocked the door, some voices were coming from the house but none of them were their omega’s. Miu’s father opened the door.  
“Is Miu home?” Sam asked his father-in-law nervously.  
“No, she is not home, she is …..”  
“Honey, who is it?” Miu’s mother called and came towards the main door, she looked dumbfounded when she saw both Sam and Dean in her doorway.  
“Hello, we came to talk to Miu” Dean replied this time.  
“She went out for some job interview, you are welcome to stay and wait.” Miu’s mother replied with sympathy.  
Miu’s father wanted to raise his objection but was silenced by the glare from his wife.  
He left them alone, it wasn’t hard to pinpoint that he still resented the brothers for what they did to his precious daughter.  
-  
Meanwhile at Rossini Industries, you were elated because Marcus Rossini himself had taken your interview and was impressed by the business model you made that he was willing to overlook the fact that you were terminated by WST Enterprises, he asked you the reason for termination and you told him about the blames that were on you when you were terminated.  
“If you would have embezzled money from WST, you wouldn’t be here looking for a job, I know a wrongful framing when I see one and I am more than happy to welcome you to our family”  
“Thank you so much Sir, I won’t disappoint you”  
Marcus was an alpha, fierce but nice alpha, he was 35 and had inherited the company from his father after his recent health scare. Marcus had taken interest in you, not because you were omega, he took interest in you because of your capabilities and you could not thank God enough for the opportunity.  
You were tired being pregnant was exhausting but you were doing this for your babies, you were going to make sure that they never feel the absence of a father figure in their lives. The thought brought tears to your eyes, your babies will never know their fathers, what will you tell them when they will ask about their father. You collected yourself, that was a thought for later, Marcus Rossini had offered you a generous pay and maternity leave as well as an option to work from home till you find yourself comfortable only to visit office twice a month. This was going to be a fresh start for you.  
You reached home and opened the door using your keys, you were too busy in yourself to see the brothers, you went into the kitchen to get some water and something to eat, when you heard the voices coming from living room of your parent’s house.

“Hey Ma………guess what…” you were in the middle of sentence when you saw Winchesters and flinched.  
They both looked tired.  
“Hi Miu, we have to talk” Sam said softly.  
“We want to clear something up” Dean added.  
“I didn’t take the money, I never took a dime, I don’t have anything of yours” you replied breathlessly.  
The brothers looked at your paled and scared face, their conscience grew heavier with guilt.


	19. Chapter 19

“I don’t have anything of yours” the words echoed in Dean’s ears, guilt made its way over to his heart.  
“We know that Miu” Sam replied with remorsefully.  
“We came to apologize, several times, we got to know that it was a setup by Dick Roman” Dean added.  
“We looked everywhere for you, it looked like you had disappeared from the face of earth” Sam continued, “We came by your parents’ house several times but they refused to give us your address”  
“I told my parents not to give anyone my address because I ran away like a criminal for the crime I never committed because someone influential didn’t want me there, I ran away from an impending police investigation, so there you have it” you replied with cold rage.  
“We are very sorry baby, we didn’t know, we wanted to believe you but the evidence reflected otherwise” Dean said apologetically.  
“You both were supposed to trust me, not some forged evidence, did you really think of me that low?”  
Sam and Dean’s head hung out of shame.  
“Did you not think logically, why would I scheme to get money from the company when I was in relationship with its part owners”  
“We got jealous” Dean said in a small voice.  
“What?”  
“I said we got jealous, Dick showed pictures of you and Neal together and we weren’t thinking logically”  
“Neal..? How does he come into picture? And what pictures are you talking about?” You quizzed.  
“Dick told us that you were having an affair with your old alpha and planning to leave us and the money stolen was to bail him out”  
You were getting tensed, you felt air being kicked out of your lungs, your body was under so much stress, stress from the interview, stress from being pregnant and being part of this stupid conversation.  
“Well first of all Neal works for FBI and secondly you should have cross-checked the information.”  
“We know that now honey, we can’t even begin to imagine what you have gone through without us” Sam said.  
“Why are you here? Why now?”  
“We wanted to..” Dean started speaking  
“Apologize, yeah I heard you the first time. Great! Apology accepted. Now you can leave” you scoffed.  
Both the brothers cringed at your aloofness.  
“We were hoping you would come back to us” Sam said hopefully  
“And why would I do that? Last I checked you threw me out like trash, you didn’t even give a chance to state my case, you blocked me from everywhere, so give me a good reason.”  
“Because we love you” Dean said meekly.  
“Because we will make up for our mistake for the rest of our life” Sam added.  
“We want you to have a family with us” Dean gestured your baby bump, you had a sudden urge to protect your babies and your hand went over your stomach.  
“Are you even sure that it’s yours? I mean it could be of Neal’s for all you know?” you stated coldly.  
“Please baby” Dean begged.  
“No, I am not your baby nor your honey” you replied angrily.  
“I want nothing to do with both of you. Leave me alone.”  
You left the room angrily, you breathed deeply, to try to get your emotions under control, keeping everything bottled up all these months, all the things you wanted to say to them. A sob escaped you and now you were crying like a roaring river, locked in your room, pregnant with two babies and no idea of the future.  
While on the other side of the room your Mom stood outside to appease you, feeling her own heart ripping every time you gasped from tears.  
“You have to let her cry it out.” your Dad said from the shadows of the hallway. “She has been keeping everything in for all these months, she has to get it out of her system.”  
“It’s very hard to see her like this”   
“I know, but my Miu will pull through it.” your Dad said confidently   
You didn’t even know when darkness of the room lulled you to sleep.  
 


	20. Chapter 20

Dean had never felt so trapped within himself, he wanted sometime alone to think it all through, he had dropped Sam at the hotel a little while ago and here he was driving aimlessly. He stopped his muscle car at the side of the road and picked up his phone and dialled the only number he could think of, “Hey sweetie” the voice on the other side of the phone said warmly, warmth that was needed after the cold rejection he had gotten from his omega.  
“Mom” his reply came in tears,  
“Dean, baby, what happened with Miu?” Mary asked patiently.  
“I broke her Mom; Sam and I broke her” Dean explained the sequence of actions that had happened.  
-  
Sam called John as soon as Dean left, John was in the office at the time, he listened to Sam, Sam and John had always been close while Dean had been close to Mary, John got agitated when he learnt that Y/N was not ready to come back and was trying to keep his grandkids away from his sons.  
“I will find the best family lawyers Sam, you don’t worry, we will get your kids home”   
“Dad, I don’t want to snatch away kids from her, I want her to be with us, like the life-partners we are supposed to be”  
“Sammy, kiddo, sort out what you want, gain her trust back, fight tooth and nail if you have to, if that’s what you want” John said defeatedly.  
-  
“It’s not just you now” your mother started the conversation while serving you some pancakes.  
“You have to look out for little bunny and kitty as well, they are going to need their Dads as well as their Mom, I don’t say that you have to forget what they did to you but give them a chance, they might prove to be great Dads, you never know”  
You sighed, how come your mother was so wise all the time, why can’t she take your side and shun Winchesters like you do, why does she have to be so reasonable all the time. Your Dad trailed along after getting the ice cream fudge you demanded as soon as you woke up.  
“Your Ma is right Miu, it’s the juniors you have to be worried about, they should know their Dads and this way you can always put them on diaper duty, win win.” Your dad told you jokingly.  
‘Damn! Why are they so perfect?’, you thought.  
“Hmm, I will see” you just said and left the house alone to take a stroll.

You were walking along the sidewalk completely in your thoughts that you didn’t even feel that someone was watching you, you went to the park and settled on the bench, you didn’t even realise that you were being followed and your actions were being recorded by two pairs of eyes. 

You saw kids and anticipated the future of your kids, you unconsciously started rubbing your belly when you felt your babies kicking.  
An alpha approached you, well built, army cut, brown eyes and downright sinful, damn pregnancy brain and stupid hormones.  
“Hey” said the beautiful alpha.  
“Hey yourself”   
“So, you came here to look into your future?” he jabbed playfully.  
“Something like that, wondering if I am going to be a good mother?”  
“Wow, that is pretty intense” he replied.  
“Yeah sorry, I don’t know what came over me” you apologized.  
“I like intense but seriously every parent thinks like that, don’t worry you aren’t the first, you won’t be the last by the way I am Michael”  
“So which one is yours?” you asked.  
“Oh I just come to watch” he said seriously and seeing your brows knitted in confusion he laughed.  
“It was a joke…?”   
“Y/N Win…Y/N Y/L/N”  
“That little girl with dark hairs and sand in her pigtails is mine”  
“Where’s your omega?”  
“She died, car accident, I thought I lost my sunshine forever but then a cry came and I was reminded that the storm had still left me a little sunshine in form of her, where’s your alpha?”  
“Well I have, I had two alphas”  
“Wow, that’s rare, so what happened?” Mike replied.  
“Yeah, they thought I was cheating on them and stealing from them, left me” you confided.  
“That’s sad”   
“Don’t I know it”  
“So, what happened? Wait don’t tell me now, here is my number give me a call whenever you like or if you want to hangout like friends?” he said nervously handing you his card.  
“Sure, don’t mind if I do” you smiled, a genuine smile grazed your lips after a very long time.  
“Now if you don’t mind I have to take little miss sunshine and get her cleaned up”  
“Sure, I will give you a call right now, so you can save my number weirdo”  
“And look how much our relationship has blossomed you already gave a nickname dumbo”  
You laughed at his jab, he seemed a good dad and a good person, little did you know the boys were watching you interacting with another alpha.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean and Sam watched you, rather followed you, they saw you get out of your parents’ house with a frown etched to your face, which reminded Dean of the time when you were trying to figure out the ways to cut losses in their San Antonio branch but were unable to do so without firing some people there, he told you not to worry about it but you didn’t leave it alone and in the end suggested the migration of some employees to other branches. It was a memory, memory of your life together, something that he learned to cherish only after he lost you to his own mistakes. 

You were walking on the sidewalk towards the park. Sam saw your discomfort, your hand kept rubbing over your overly large belly full of Winchesters. He remembered, you once twisted your ankle trying to run in the heels you so much hated, trying to catch up the lift. He had to carry you to ER where they bandaged you and advised not to strain your ankle, you got up like a stubborn mule without realizing your condition and thanking doctor and as soon as you took that first step your face turned as if you chewed on a lemon wedge. He reminisced carrying you out and you smacking him continuously for not letting you walk, according to you ‘the more I ignore it, the faster it will heal’ theory was always effective. He chuckled remembering those moments. He wondered if that is what you are doing to him and Dean. 

They followed you to the park, they saw you sitting by yourself looking at kids playing around. They saw a burly looking guy, an alpha no doubt, approaching you, both of you seemed in some deep conversation, he pointed out to a kid playing possibly his kid. You gave him a smile, they saw you exchange numbers and Dean’s mind went into overdrive, what if this is the end, you finding a new alpha, leaving them and raising their kids with other alpha, having kids with the other alpha. 

Dean was furious at the situation, Sam seemed tense and his broody shoulders were very evident when he saw you in a deep conversation with that alpha, that was supposed to be their moment, not some random alpha who thinks he can take their omega from them.  
You were waddling back to your house when you had a sudden urge to have licorice candy and a kale smoothie, never in your whole life you ate or drank those things willingly. These kids have weird choices. Oh god, I would have to be a health freak for them, eww, I will let them eat whatever they want and just hand them fruits and vegetable once a day or once every two days, you thought. 

You were tired from your walk and being pregnant didn’t do any good so you went home and ordered that stuff from the local store. Your parents were fussing over you, as soon as you ended the call at the store, Maa got you your favorite cookies, something to eat till they deliver your order. Dad gave you bubble wrap to burst while watching some dumb serial on television. After the store delivered your ambrosia, you devoured it thinking about everything. You were content, happy to be born into the family that loved without conditions, having parents who loved each other, dotted on you, even when you were a failure, failed in love, not once but twice, failed in keeping a decent job, though that was not your fault, it still felt a failed attempt, failure at giving your bunny and kitty a stable home where their Dads loved their Mom, you didn’t even realize that you were back in your room crying on what could have been a great future with your alphas.  
Your stress caused babies to kick violently nevertheless you were too grief-stricken so you put your both hands on your stomach and promised them that you would not keep them from their Dads.


	22. Chapter 22

Days passed since that fateful day at your house. You were set to join Rossini Industries and things could not have gone more smoothly for you. On the other hand, Dean and Sam were on the edge all the time, waiting for you to make a move in their direction. John was growing impatient, as the head alpha, he could not let his sons suffer anymore. John started talking to several Family Law Attorneys.

Sam and Dean returned after several futile attempts to get you to talk to them, you were feeling guilty for avoiding them but damn if it wasn’t your pride streak that was miles long. A part of you wanted them to suffer as much as you did and other part wanted nothing more than to hug them tightly and never leave their side.

“You stare at that phone anymore it might burst into flames” your Dad joked as he sat down next to you on the couch.  
“I am scared Dad”   
“Why are you scared Miu?” your Dad’s tone became more serious.  
“What if they hurt me again, only this time I won’t be getting hurt alone,” you said looking down at your baby bump.  
“Kiddo, love hurts sometimes, but giving up on love because of the fear of getting hurt is going to haunt your every relationship, getting hurt is part of life, it’s you who decides that who the person hurting you is worth treasuring or not” with that your Dad left you alone with your thoughts.  
\--  
John called Sam and Dean into his office, asking them the gravity of the situation.  
“You are telling me all these weeks you spent in the hometown you only talked to her once?” John sighed.  
“She won’t talk to us Dad, what were we supposed to do?” Dean said annoyingly.  
“She refused to see us Dad, there was nothing we could do” Sam added.  
“Nothing you could do? Your kids, my grand-kids, did you forget about them? Or were you too deep in self-loathing that you forgot that she is carrying Winchesters, and they deserve the world” John blamed? “You couldn’t order your omega to return to you? You two are her alphas, there is no way she could have gone against both of you, you gave up on your kids but I am not going to let her keep my grand-kids away from me.”

“Dad, please, give her some time, that is all we are asking, meanwhile we will try to convince her to come back to us” Sam whispered in horror. He was scared, his father’s extreme tactics might have worked on rival companies but Miu, they will lose Miu forever. 

“Dad…I will not let you do this atrocity, she is in a bad place and pressurizing her in this delicate situation is not something I want to do, hell I don’t want to pressurize into doing anything ever, you don’t get to act all high and mighty. The last time you talked to her, you threatened her and you have the nerve to take away our babies from her? When did you become so heartless? Did you even see her in person? Do you even know she is six and a half months pregnant and she looks broken up every time I see that girl”  
“Dean……….” Sam tried to stop his brother.  
“You know nothing about how she is doing. You don’t think Sam and I have been keeping an eye on our omega? You want to know that after she saw us, she cried all day and night, she still cries herself to sleep. Sam and I know enough about OUR OMEGA, our mother-in-law keeps us updated, but she only tells us half of her suffering because she knows we are suffering too, she is always stressed Dad, always worried that even those babies will leave her, you want to bring some clinical family attorneys? Do you want to prove her fears right? You are not snatching away our babies from her, I won’t let you do that and that’s final, I will be damned if you try anything at all”  
“Dean…Sam….I didn’t know that the situation was that bad.” John felt overwhelmed with guilt.   
“Well you should have, we all should have………. we abandoned her, threatened her, disgraced her and then we think apologizing is going to make it go away. She has always been so stubborn, first she didn’t want anything to with us then by God’s grace when she became ours she didn’t want people at office to know that we were her alphas, so stubborn, even when she found out that she was pregnant she didn’t come to us for money, she found a job to support herself and our little Winchesters, what more do you need to know about the kind of person she is.” Dean fumed with anger and guilt that was coursing through his blood.


	23. Chapter 23

After three days of packing and assuring your Maa and Dad that you will be fine by yourself in Manhattan, here you were back in the city, city that gave you Sam and Dean, a city that gave you good friends even if it was for a little while, you missed Charlie, Jo, and Cain. Your accommodation was provided by Rossini Industries so you didn’t have to worry about finding an apartment.

Tomorrow, you will be an official member of Marcus Rossini’s Business Analysis team. Marcus had sent some people to help you with your unpacking and moving into the new abode. You were tired after rearranging the stuff around the apartment. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

You woke up next morning refreshed and ready to face the world, you were ready and set but a little different from last time, this time you had two little people dependent on you that were currently residing in you and using your rib cage as a punching bag.  
Everything went efficiently and you had no problem transitioning into your new job role, people were very welcoming but also professional enough to not question anything about your state. They knew you were an claimed omega but it was an eminent fact that alphas were territorial of their omega and more so when they were pregnant, possessive and protective enough to keep them locked when they were pregnant.

The first week passed and so did your paranoia of being hated by other alphas due to your superiority in the company. Over the weekend you called your parents and assured that you were content and that they can visit whenever they want. After the call, you contemplated your future with the babies.  
They needed their fathers in their life and you didn’t have the heart to deny them that, more importantly, you didn’t have the heart to deny the whole Winchester family the rights over their next generation. So you took a day off and paid a visit to WST Headquarters.

At WST Headquarters ---  
“Hi” the receptionist named Matt greeted you.  
“Hi, I am Y/N Y/L/N. I want to meet Mr. Dean Winchester and Mr. Sam Winchester”  
“Ma’am, do you have an appointment with either of them?” he asked politely.  
“No, but please can you check with their assistants?” you nudged rather desperately.  
“Ma’am, I am sorry, if you don’t have an appointment, I am afraid I can’t help you” he replied sternly.  
“I just need few minutes of their time, please can you help” you all but begged him.  
Matt called security over to the reception to escort you out. You couldn’t blame the guy, how many women might have come looking for those heart-breakers. The security officers at the WST took a hold of you and tried to drag you off the premises.  
“Can you not see? I am pregnant, stop dragging me.” You reprimanded them but it did nothing to loosen their hold on you nor did they stop.  
When it caused a lot of commotion, Cain approached the area and saw you being dragged out cruelly by muscular alphas. He knew that you were fired wrongfully by WST and Charlie filled him in on the details, he also knew you were stubborn and too self-respectful to never step in WST again unless it would be something imperative.

He ordered the alphas over the walkie-talkie to stop and get you back at reception area humbly and warned them that if they messed with even a hair on your body they will be fired for their actions. The alphas caved and led you back to reception where Cain was scolding Matt for not informing Sam and Dean of your arrival and taking matters into his own hand.  
“Hi” was all you said with a melancholic smile. Cain gave you a once over, he saw your sad eyes with dark circles around them, you looked tired, and you looked heavily pregnant and by the looks of your belly huge, he didn’t know you were seeing someone or that you had an alpha, you never told him about the alpha who claimed you.   
“How are you?” he asked gruffly wondering why would you return to a place who wrongfully terminated you.  
“I am good, how are you? How are things with Collette and how is Jim? Did he start the college yet?” you asked enthusiastically.  
He pondered that even after all this time you remembered what was going on in his life the last time you all had lunch together.   
“Yeah.. he did, he is going to Arizona State University, how are you?”  
During that tête-à-tête, Matt called their assistants and was shocked to see the eagerness of both the Winchesters to send you ASAP, they sent their assistants to the lobby to get you.  
You were about to answer when both the assistants, David and Freya showed up looking for you.  
You apologized to Cain for cutting short the conversation and left with them.

Dean and Sam were ecstatic when they got the call of you being at reception wanting to talk to them. Sam was sitting in Dean’s office, they decided it would be a nice to have chat with you in privacy. Dean was a lost cause, he was pacing like a mad dog in his office. John was also informed, so he could meet you.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean and Sam were waiting anxiously in Dean’s cabin when the assistants showed up with you.  
“Hi” you said meekly.  
“Hey!” both the boys said in unison. All three of you were in a weird conundrum of what to say and what not to say.  
“Can I sit? I am tired of standing” you said groggily.  
“Oh sorry, c’mon let’s get you seated on the couch, you can keep your feet up, if you want to.” Sam said while guiding you to the couch and Dean followed you.  
After trying to get comfortable on the couch, you let out a content sigh.  
“Do you need water, juice, fruits anything?” Dean asked sincerely.  
“Can you get me cranberry and lime juice mix please, I have been craving it all morning?” you said shyly.  
“No problem sweetheart” Dean said and called the pantry service for your request as well some snacks that he knew you loved and even the butter popcorn as well as caramel popcorn that you can’t seem to stop eating. He barked orders to get it quickly as possible.

Sam was in reverie thinking about the craving you must have had all this time, thinking if the kids were eating anything that he or Dean loved to eat. You, on the other hand were looking around the office trying to avoid eyes of Winchester brothers, nothing had changed in the Dean’s office, not even a spec. 

Someone knocked the door and Dean ordered them to come inside, two food carts rolled by four people, full of your favourite food came inside. You should have known, Dean Winchester used go above and beyond for you. A pang of hurt jostled you, he went from treating you like a goddess to discarding you like a trash and terminating you without talking to you, same was with his brother, you saw the lovelorn looks that Sam was giving you, you also knew how hatred and contempt would have filled his eyes enough to cast you aside, his ability to love you replaced by his loathing that had driven you as an outcast from his life just like his elder sibling.

Dean motioned them to you, the waitrons served you with your juice mix and snacks, you took the glass hurriedly and gulped down in one sip, to say you were thirsty was an understatement, the waiter gave you another glass while other served you with butter and caramel popcorn. You situated both the tubs on your either side and juice glass on your ever-growing belly. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then you and chuckled, it was such a cute scene for brothers to ignore. Sam dismissed the waitrons and saw you taking popcorn from either side and shoving it in your mouth, Dean snapped a picture, you looked adorable, trying to use your baby belly as table to balance your juice and trying to stuff your face with popcorn. It was then Sam noticed red handprints on your arm, the prints looked angry, someone had gripped you tight, Sam motioned Dean towards those angry marks, Dean moved to your other side to look over you another arm, it also had blotched and angry prints. The alpha in Dean went feral, thinking of someone trying to hurt their omega and their babies but he calmed himself down when he had silent conversation with his brother, his brother instructed him to calm down. The elder Winchester took deep breaths to calm the sensations of fury and rage coursing through his body, he saw their omega, gulping down her cravings, it was enough to calm him down, the scene in front of him looked so serene and calming.

You felt eyes on you and you were suddenly aware of two alphas in the room, in your cravings you almost forgot where and why were you there.  
“Sorry, I was hungry. Do you want some?” you offered them timidly.  
“Miu, it’s okay, eat up, you need it, we had our breakfast nonetheless it looks that you didn’t” Sam stopped you.  
“Yeah, pregnancy brain, sometimes I forget many things”  
Dean frowned, there was no one taking care of you, he knew that his in-laws would have offered but you would have been stubborn baby would have denied it. He also felt remorse, it was their job to take care of you and in your state put you in the world of cloud and force you to stay there till you pop those babies.

You cleared your throat, “I wanted to talk to you both.”  
“We are here for whatever you want” Dean said.  
“I wanted to talk about future” the room went silent, both the brothers held their breaths, imagining the worst-case scenario “of our babies, I want them to know their Dads, I want them to have two sets of grand-parents”  
Both the brothers released a sigh.  
“Don’t worry Omega, we will never leave you ever again” Sam told you.  
“I don’t want to be back with you” their heart crumbled into pieces, “both of you broke my trust and I don’t think I will be able to live with the pain next time you break it” Winchester duo’s hopes and dreams being reunited with you shattered, “I just came here to tell you guys that if you want to be a part of kids’ life, you are welcome because I don’t have the heart to take them away from their fathers and grandparents but I also don’t have courage to let you in my heart again” you said dismally. Tears filled up our eyes, you promised yourself not to cry in front of your alphas but damn hormones mixed with dumb emotions. You were hurting just as much by staying away from them. They were supposed to be your pillars but they didn't support you when you needed them the most, who's to say they won't leave you again? You tried to get up using couch as support, Sam and Dean came forward to help you up, but you raised your hand and stopped them."I can get up on my own" they understood the underlying metaphor. Hurt, consternation and trepidation enveloped the brothers. You didn’t need their pity or aid, you got up somehow and reaching the door and avoiding their lingering gazes you sniffed and said, “I have doctor’s appointment this Friday, you are welcome to come, it’s at Dr. Singh’s Clinic at 2p.m.” and you left.


	25. Chapter 25

Unaware of John’s presence outside the cabin, Sam broke down, tears spilling down his cheeks, Dean was distraught, he threw the chair on the wall that wore all his accomplishments. Nothing mattered, you had built walls around your heart against every impending relationship. Both were aware of the delicate situation. They could sense every emotion that their omega was going through.  
You rubbed the back of your hand against your face, trying to look presentable enough so that no one could notice your tears. You had to be strong for your bunny and kitty, they were the most important thing in your life now. Even they seemed upset by your inner turmoil, they were kicking restlessly, you didn’t stop until you were out of the building, you also didn’t notice John in the waiting area near Dean’s office or Charlie calling out your name or the fact that you didn’t know which direction you were going in.   
You hailed a cab and gave him the address to your apartment. As soon as you reached your new home, the babies had stopped squirming, you were panting due to exhaustion and due to emotional dilemma.  
You wanted to sleep but too much emotions were coursing through you to let your mind have few minutes of peace. Were you being selfish or were you protecting yourself from more hurt? You knew your parents would support you no matter what. Were you so egotistic that you would keep your kids from having a loving home? You couldn’t decide, you slept that whole day and night, your sleep plagued by memories of your alphas, you were restless and edgy even in sleep given your condition that was not a good thing. 

John heard what Y/N had said, the good part only being that she wants them to be a part of his grand-kids’ life but he also wanted her to be a part of their lives. They had hurt her bad, not any number of apologies would make her pain go away. He regretted that he even thought about ripping her babies away from her. Mary was right, monsters would have shown more compassion than them. 

Sam cancelled all his appointments, he felt helpless, he was unable to protect her from himself and then he remembered that he saw handprints on Miu’s arm, his fury returned tenfold. He called Cain in his office.  
“Mr. Winchester, you called me?”  
“Ms. Y/L/N came and I couldn’t help but notice that her arms were blotched with hand prints, care to explain?” he fumed at the alpha.  
Cain gave him the details of the scene that went down in the lobby of WST. With every word Cain spoke Sam seemed to grow angrier, Cain had never seen Sam so livid, Dean was belligerent but not Sam, so why was he behaving this way.  
“I want them gone” Sam spitted.  
“Mr. Winchester, that would be harsh, they made a mistake and now the situation is under control” Cain countered.  
“No, it is not, they tried to harm my omega who is pregnant, I don’t care, I want them gone” Sam barked.  
Cain was stunned by the divulging statement. His mouth opened but nothing came out.  
“My omega or not Ms. Y/L/N was pregnant, did they not see that before dragging her?” Sam fumed angrily at how his omega was treated.  
“As you say Mr. Winchester” Cain gaped at enraged Sam, trying not to set him off. Cain knew where his wrath was coming, alphas were protective of their omega and the protective streak ran miles long if the omega was pregnant. If anyone would have done the same thing to his omega, he would have snapped their neck.   
“Thank you” Sam said sadly “Don’t fire them, I wasn’t thinking rationally, I just saw red, give them one last warning.” He didn’t want to repeat his mistake; your wrongful termination was like a beacon of what he did wrong. “She wouldn’t want it”. Sam looked beaten.  
Cain knew he was talking about you. Now everything fell into place, why you were desperate to talk to Winchesters. He felt sorry for you. All this time, with an unjust taint of malice on your name and pregnant, tethered to the people who splashed it on you.

After breaking everything in his office, he went still, you were right not to trust them, trust must be earned, Dean decided to earn your trust back by showing how much he wants to be a part of you. So, he decided to cut back on the hours in the office, and to start spending time with you. He called you hours later, you didn’t pick up the call, he was nothing if not persistent. But after 29 calls, he decided to cave and leave a message.  
“Hi, this is Y/N Y/L/N, you can leave a message, I will reach back asap.”  
“Miu… Omega... Please call me back, I need to know that you are safe” he hung up.  
Sam saw Dean sitting in their media room, looking at his phone twenty times in an hour, both the brothers were silently watching whatever was on the tv.   
“What is going on with you man?” Sam asked.  
“I…… I called Miu…… She was not picking up my call, I left her a message, I am just waiting for a call back or even a message from her saying she is fine” Dean explained that he wanted to show how sorry he was for everything that happened, Sam nodded and agreed because actions spoke louder than words but Sam was also worried that ganging up on you, after you left the office in tears won’t be helpful as well.  
“Dean, we both have to give her some space” Dean raised his eyebrows “I am not saying give up on her, let’s not hound her every time she tries to talk to us, you saw how emotionally draining it was for her?”  
Dean wanted to protest but he wanted to take each step cautiously. Maybe Sam was on to something.  
John had other plans, he wanted Dick Roman to pay for what he did to Y/N. She had left WST in disgrace and it was a high time to correct the wrongdoing of his company. He was going to expose Roman Industries. He was going to oust the main villain of their lives and he was going to run him through the mud.


	26. Chapter 26

You woke up with an urgent need to pee, apparently kitty and bunny decided to punch your bladder would be a nice way to wake you up. You freshened up and decided to check what time it was, 6:17A.M. it was glowing in bright green colours, you slept through whole evening and night? No wonder you were hungry like a hippo, you decided to make yourself some tasty breakfast and then go through the news.  
After inhaling your breakfast and stupid pre-natal tablets. You decided to check your phone, you knew that your parents must be anxious.  
“32 Missed Calls, 3 New Messages” it read along with several notifications.  
You clicked to see who all called you, Maa (1), Dad (1), Dean Winchester (29) and some unknown number.   
Dean called you 29 times? What could have been so urgent? So, you decided to check messages.  
“Miu… kiddo where are you? Call me as soon as you get this. I know you are busy with your new job but take care of yourself and our grand-kids” the machine iterated your mother’s recorded voice.  
“Y/N Y/L/N, where are you? Your Maa and I are very worried, c’mon bug, call us or even do one of those things that youngsters do with weird faces on messages” your Dad’s voice rang, you laughed at his attempt to catch up with smileys in messages.  
“Miu… Omega... Please call me back, I need to know that you are safe” Dean gravelly voice came out, he sounded desperate for your answer. Now you felt guilty, you slept like a log while your whole family was going crazy about you.  
You shot a text to your parents assuring that you are alright and slept through all the shit storm that you didn’t even knew you created.  
You decide to call Dean, after all your baby daddy called you 29 times. After five rings, the call was picked  
“Hello?” Dean’s sleepy voice came, you loved his sleepy voice it was so sexy, damn pregnancy hormones.  
“Hey Dean!” you said after taking a breather.  
“Omega……Miu? Are you alright? Do you want me to call you a doctor?” He asked worrisome.  
“I am fine Dean” you replied in gentle tone, realizing that your alpha must have been frantic.  
“I was so worried, you didn’t pick up any of my calls, so Sam called your parents, they also said that you were not picking up their calls, I wanted to come and find you then Sam told me wait and give you space but I could tell even he was fidgety that you were not answering. Omega, we need your address, we need to be able to reach you” Dean said breathlessly.  
His words warmed you, your heart fluttered, your alphas were worried but then you calmed yourself, they were worried about you because you were pregnant had that not been a case, they might not even have put effort. You knew deep down you were lying to yourself but it was the only way to not get your hopes up.  
“I am so sorry, I was sleeping, I didn’t even realise it till I saw the clock this morning, as for the address, I will forward it in a while.” You replied pathetically.

“Did you eat something?” Dean asked with care laced in his words.  
“I did, don’t worry, kitty and bunny are content now” you tried lightening up his mood.  
“I am not talking about them, I am talking about you, you have to take care of yourself, they will be fine, they already have a great mother” Dean replied seriously.  
“Yeah… I don’t…… yeah…okay, I will talk to you later” you cut the call abruptly.  
You didn’t know to be sad or happy. Words could not contain the mixed emotions in your heart. Your alphas cared and not because you were pregnant with their babies but because they loved you. 

You decided that a shower would solve all your woes and exhaustion. You washed away your exhaustion and decided to look forward whatever today offered. You dressed immaculately and sharply, today was your meeting with CC Group of Companies. 

Meeting was regarding new product that Rossini Industries were co-developing and would be launching it very soon, paperwork was down the pipeline and your bosses were quite content with your work, even the head of this project at CC Group of Companies was happy. You were ahead of your schedule. Marcus even said that he liked the way you worked. So, it was all in all a successful day. You decided to call it a day, you had several messages, you quickly shot a reply to them and went back to apartment.  
When you entered your apartment, there were one bouquet of fresh flowers along with your favourite M&M’s packs, your favourite chips and jar of cranberry and lime juice mix. You smiled at the gesture of your alphas. You took out your phone and shot quick messages to both of your alphas.  
After changing into your favourite purple PJs and a loose maternity tank top was the best part of the day. It was nice to have your own hours to manage, returning around 4p.m. was the best feeling. You started eating the junk jovially practically inhaling everything within minutes. A bell rang and you were pissed, why would someone come now? 

“Yes? Who’s there?” you asked.  
“Miu… It’s me Sam. Dean is also there. Let us in” Sam requested.  
“Oh...ok...” you replied and let them in.  
You went back to your junk food and continued eating them. A gentle knock came.   
You yelled “It’s open!”  
Sam and Dean came in with roach stompers boots thumping on the floor. They saw you surrounded by junk they on the sofa.  
“Miu…… you should eat some vegetables” Sam commented looking at your statement.  
“Sammy mind your own palate, humans eat tasty food” Dean defended your actions and then he turned to you “by the way he is not wrong you know”  
You squinted at both and pointed to your belly and said.   
“Uh eeb voh uhh eeannaaa aawnddz” you replied with chunk of chips and nachos. You gulped the food and retorted “I eat what your DNA wants”  
They both chuckled.   
“How come you left early, you guys don’t leave office till 7?” you asked.  
“Yeah, we are cutting short on hours in office, we have to concentrate on our family” Dean replied.  
“Oh…ok by the way thanks for the food, otherwise I would have to go grocery shopping”   
They knew that you were thinking that they were visited you because of babies. But, this was very far from the truth, they came to spend time with you, re-familiarizing with your scent which was now sweet, spicy and tangy. They made you dinner with weird combination and even massaged your swollen feet. When you dozed off on them after watching random movie on tv, Sam carried you to bedroom and gently placed you on the centre of bed.   
Dean tucked you in, both didn’t want to leave you so they stayed. They both cuddled you with Dean chest pressed against your back and his hand on your hips while Sam’s hand rested on your belly. That night you got the most tranquil sleep and so did the brothers.


	27. Chapter 27

Extreme pressure on your bladder woke you up in the middle of the night, you woke up disoriented with two alphas hogging you surrounded by the warmth of your alphas, you tried to get up but both were sleeping on your either side and hence when you tried to wiggle Sam tucked you closer to him not having a care in the world.  
“Sam..Sammy…”  
“huh…. just sleep honey”  
“Move out of the way Winchester your off-springs are playing kick-boxing on my bladder” you whisper yelled.  
Sam opened his eyes and saw you squirming, he got up and helped you up the bed, apparently, he had forgotten what personal space meant and decided to follow you in the bathroom.  
“Dude………you are not invited”   
“Sorry…you do your business, I will be waiting” he was still standing in the bathroom.  
“Yeah…go now, I have to pee badly”   
“Oh..yeah..sorry..”  
“Dum-Dum” you snickered.  
You returned to bed to find the younger Winchester sitting and waiting for you. He stood up, signalling you to go back to bed and you put your head on his chest when he joined you and Dean snuggled closer to you, burying his nose in your neck, you all slept contently.   
You woke up to the smell of coffee wafting in your apartment, it had been months since your last coffee, stupid doctors advising against coffee, you wanted to wake up and drink the whole pot but you can’t so you did the next best thing you bury yourself against Dean and doze off.   
Dean woke up moments later than Sam, Sam made coffee and deciding what to make you something for breakfast and Dean decided to stare you till you woke up, he saw you twiddle from coffee smell nevertheless he was waiting for you to wake up but you just shifted closer to him and buried your head in his chest and slept again. He looked like the cat who got the cream. They were finally making progress with you.  
You nestled into Dean’s chest till the alarm went off. The quack of your alarm clock woke you up from the slumber. You realized that your head was situated at something hard but warm. Dean…you were embraced by Dean Winchester, your alpha. Whilst your other alpha was cooking something heavenly as the aroma from kitchen wafted and reached your nostrils, suddenly you were ravenous.

You moved away from Dean and tried to get up, getting up had been a job for you since the belly was swollen and was interfering in almost all your daily chores. You used to wriggle out of bed with the support of bedpost but now you were situated on the centre of the bed. Dean saw you trying to get up and smiled at your antics, you were so damn adorable, he shot up from the bed to help you out. After climbing out of the bed with Dean’s help and waddling to the bathroom to take a much-needed bath, you rushed out, dressing up in maternity office wear, you had to meet with some vendors and deal with much awaited paperwork.  
You walked out to find Dean making breakfast and Sam pouring orange juice presumable for you. They looked so domesticated, it was a like a throwback in time, before everything went south in your life. They were here to be a part of your babies’ life, you reminded yourself. You decided to leave, not wanting to get to reeled up in an old habit. 

Dean frowned when he saw you dressed up in office attire. You were supposed to take it easy, you were heavily pregnant for god’s sake, getting out of the bed seemed like arduous job for you today. His eyes met with Sam’s and both had wordless dialog, seeing you ready to leave.

“Miu! Have your breakfast and then go” Sam hollered when he saw you trying to leave.  
“Yeah…About that, I have an urgent meeting, I’ll have breakfast in the office.” You turned around to reply.  
“Ok… fine…just drink this orange juice and go” Dean said with much displeasure.  
You complied, not wanting to ruin their efforts you also took a bite from their breakfast. This made both of them a little happy.  
You left and told them to lock the door when they left. Sam knew this was just the start, you were warming up to them even if it was because of the babies. Dean was concerned about your health but he also knew you won’t give up the job because of the babies, you were far too independent to ask for their financial assistance. He knew that you wouldn’t touch their money, he wondered how much stupid he had been in thinking that you would run away with their money.

John on the other hand was driven with anger, he called Crowley and his band of merry men to dig up all the dirt on Roman Enterprises. He also gave them a copy of your assessments that you had submitted to Gabe when the merger with Roman Enterprises collapsed. This had given Crowley an insight on what to search for and where to start the searching.

After leaving your apartment, Sam and Dean visited their mom, Mary was excited to see both of her sons. She asked what had happened and her boys gave her all the details. Mary was nonetheless happy. Her sons were trying to right the wrong, she was saddened when she heard that you didn’t want your alphas, you were only letting them in your life for your babies. She understood you but she was mother to the two alphas you were keeping away from you. She was biased.  
“Mom? Do you want to see pictures?” Sam asked.  
“What pictures? When did you take pictures? Dean asked. Mary nodded.  
Sam showed pictures of you eating like a pig, you with your hand on your baby belly, rubbing it softly.  
One of the snaps was of you letting Dean touch your stomach and feel the babies kicking.   
Mary smiled as all three looked at the photographs on his phone.  
Dean gave Sam a pat on his shoulder.  
“Great minds think alike” Dean said before pulling out his phone. Sam smiled and Mary laughed when they saw your video. You were yelling at tv with your stuffed face, other was of you trying to coax your babies when they started kicking you, Sam leaned in to talk to the babies. The next one was of you waddling like a bloated penguin and telling your belly to calm the fuck down or you will feed them something healthy for the rest of their lives. It was hilarious. Mary felt melancholic, when she saw you talking to the babies. Winchesters had not been there with you from the start. Seeing you trying to keep your life together when it was ripped apart quite often gave her an impression that you will be a great mother to her grand kids.   
Mary saw her sons happy and content after a very long time. Not only that she missed having you around, she missed having her whole family around. Ever since the incident, Sam and Dean had quit all family gatherings. She missed having all of them around.

Your day went smoothly as you could imagine. You were reminded by your baby daddies about your doctor’s appointment next Wednesday that you had rescheduled due to important meetings. You finished your paperwork, updated your seniors. By the end of the day, you were tired, sore and angry. You loved your babies, you really did but they were kicking too much, using your bladder as a punching bag, taking turns on it.  
You reached home and tried to get some rest when your doorbell rang, you knew it was Winchesters, they had texted you that they will be stopping by. Way to go, no peace at all. Dean and Sam came through the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam and Dean sat awkwardly in your living room, with no idea what to do. Both saw how tired and helpless you looked. Dean ordered your favourite Chinese food while Sam checked upon you. You were lying on your side, snoring adorably, it seemed the day had taken out too much from you. Sam quietly sat near you, combing his fingers gently through your messy hair. Dean came to check up on Sam who came to check up on you only to find him looking at you mesmerised. Dean saw you gratified and sleeping while Sammy hummed a tune to keep you calm and Dean covering you up with the blanket. This was the moment of wholesomeness.

Doorbell buzzed, jolting both Sam and Dean from the moment. Sam went to collect the food, leaving Dean watching over you. After serving food Sam made his way to your bedroom. Dean was nudging you to wake up and you were grumbling and telling him off. Sam chuckled looking at his elder brother’s efforts to get you out of the bed.  
“Miu…c’mon you need to eat something” Dean poked you again.  
“Get lost Winchester, let me sleep” you mumbled.  
“Miu…Sweetheart”  
“Miu…Honey” Sam joined his brother in efforts to wake you up.  
“No, I don’t want to……and I hate your genes, they can’t live peacefully, they were hyperactive all day” you said rubbing your eyes.  
Dean smiled.  
“That’s not our genes baby, that’s all your DNA, hyper-active is your nature” He teased.  
“Shut up. Now feed me. I am hungry” you demanded. Trying to get up gracefully.  
“We ordered your favourite Chinese”  
“Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!” you clapped like a toddler.   
“What happened baby? You look so worn-out.” Dean asked.  
“It was a long day at the office as usual but these two were very misbehaving, they kept taking turns on a contest named ‘Who can punch Mom the best’ venue - my bladder” you complained.  
Sam laughed at your poor joke. Dean hugged you trying to stifle his laugh.   
They fed you and told you about their day. They also told you about the pictures that were taken while you looked comically cute and their mother’s reaction to those pictures. Sam had printed those pictures and hung them in their townhouse. You smiled at the simplicity of the moment.  
You almost flinched hearing on Mary’s name, she had threatened you the last time you talked to her. Sam saw you trying to cover-up your emotion as soon as Dean took Mary’s name. His heart contracted at your ingenuous reaction. You asked them what was their plan and they told you that they were going to stay the night. You were somewhat happy with your alphas staying with you but you didn’t want your heart to feel it, trying not to read into it.  
The ritual continued, they slept with you, keeping you company as soon as you came back from office, sometimes giving you back rubs, foot massages and feeding you something healthy occasionally.  
The day to visit Dr. Singh came, this was the first time you took them to your consulting doctor.   
Dr. Singh was surprised to see not one but two alphas. He did the procedural stuff, checking blood pressure, weight and what not. Next was your scan. Doctor applied gel on your tummy and you shivered because of its coldness. Sam and Dean seated near you on the opposite side of the ultrasound monitor. The screen enlightened up with blurry image of two babies.  
Sam teared up and Dean could not have been prouder of what he and Sam had created with you.   
“That’s our babies…Dean that is what we created” Sam was smiling through his tears. He kissed the back of your hand.  
“I can’t believe, we made this” he told you.  
Sam kissed your forehead repeatedly. Dean took your other hand, he had tears in his eyes which he quickly wiped off but you saw them. Dean tried to keep his emotions in check, he was not like Sam, he was not expressive at all, he mostly expressed his feelings with sex and anger but when he heard distinct rhythmic sounds of heartbeats echoing, even he broke down. He helped create this beautiful thing. To Dean it was his greatest achievement till date and to Sam that was his biggest happiness.

Seeing them teary eyed and emotional, your raging mood swings made you cry too. You were so happy to be able to share this moment after giving up hope on ever seeing them again. Last time you had your parents with you but this time you had your alphas, you saw your present and future in the same room. It was too cliché for you but you couldn’t deny it. They requested multiple snap shots of babies and when you asked them why they told that they are going to use it for babies’ memorabilia.  
Damn hormones and damn those dumb tears that didn’t stop flowing from all of your eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Boys and you fell into tandem, you were being you, and were tenacious and sincere towards your new job, it came with responsibility, you still had to remove the tag of your felonious past no matter how untrue it was.  
On the other hand, John collaborated with Gabe and Cas to form a strong case against Richard Roman Enterprises. In his whim, John decided to hold a press conference just after filing the case in district court as well as informing SEC about the illicit dealings of Roman Enterprises which you had discovered and he ignored while you were employed in his company.  
At the press conference John was terse leaving all the explanation part to Castiel, Charlie and Gabriel who answered every question the best way they could.  
“What was the role of Ms. Y/L/N in this scandal?” a reporter asked.  
“Was she helping Roman? If so, is that why you fired her?” asked another reporter.  
“Do you have any idea about the part played by Ms. Y/L/N?” another voice came.  
Everyone on the panel grew silent.  
John cleared his throat.  
“Ms. Y/L/N was not in any way involved in this conspiracy, she was in fact the victim in this scenario” John commented.  
“Mr. Winchester, on what basis did you terminate her then? According to our information she was terminated and blacklisted by you and your allies, before your internal investigation started.”   
“Is it safe to say that it was a wrongful termination of an honest employee?”  
“Did you dismiss her without a proper investigation?”  
Each question rang like an accusatory bell, not only to John but to Gabe, Cas and Charlie. John could not bear to hear people question him like that and left the panel. Rest of them followed making a quick statement of “No Comments”, a typical way out.  
You were going back to your apartment after practically being shoved out the door by Mr. Rossini himself, he told you to take it easy and you were not following his orders. You were determined to be on the RPI Project negotiations and it was taking a toll on you, Rossini had seen you stay late in the office for the project while your seniors as well as juniors had left the building hours before.  
Consequently, he decided to intervene and told you to go home and rest while you argued with him that you were pregnant not sick. You had been getting out of the building’s main entrance when you saw press huddled up there waiting for someone to show up as no one was allowed within the premises of Rossini’s apart from employees, you thought it was for Rossini and continued waddling towards your car.  
Someone shouted your name and you turned to see that you were surrounded by mics and cameras, flash going off somewhere blinding you in the process.  
“What do you have to say about John Winchester’s statement that he made today?” someone shoved a mic in your face.  
“What?” you replied. You were stunned, what could have he said. You hadn’t talked to him in 6 months.   
“Were you a pawn for Roman Enterprise or master mind for his illicit activities?” another one shouted shoving another mic in your face.  
“Your termination cause was that you stole money from the WST Enterprise, do you plan on returning it?” What? You never had the money. What were they talking about?  
“Was the money for your boyfriend Neal?”  
Too many people hovering and crowding you asking you questions about the money you never had, Neal…. John, Sam, Dean, Mary, Bobby, every damn name was sent your way, accusing of something you never did.  
You were unable to breathe, you tried moving away from them but they kept chasing you, your hand went to your protruding belly before you felt a darkness claiming you.


	30. Chapter 30

Security guards began moving towards you after seeing all the commotion around you. When they reached they found you passed out, few reporters calling 911 and some vile reporters taking your passed-out state as an excuse to click pictures. Guards cleared out the herd and Mr. Rossini was informed and you were being taken to the nearest hospital. Mr. Rossini followed the ambulance to the hospital. You were admitted to seeing you were 8 months pregnant and impassive. Hospital called your emergency contacts, your parents. Your parents were rattled after hearing your state, your Mom called the Winchester duo, apparently, they had no idea about it, they were decorating the nursery in the townhouse. They had taken a leave from their duty to help you around in the house and paint nursery and buy baby stuff around the house.  
Your Mom was in hysterics and your Dad was unyielding during the plane ride, while the brothers rushed to you after getting details from your mother. Dean asked Brady to drop them at the hospital while Sam was on a call with Dr. Singh informing her about your collapse. Dean called Mary and told her about the situation whilst John was listening to the one-sided conversation of his Omega and his firstborn, Mary’s expression changed and she ended the call with “We’ll see you there”  
She turned around towards her Alpha with an unreadable expression.  
“What did you do John?”  
“What did I do?” John was confused.  
“Some reporters clustered together and hounded and questioned Y/N as soon as she left Rossini’s and she collapsed then and there, they have taken her to the hospital and they are not telling anything yet”  
John shook his head in annoyance. “I held a press conference after I filed a suit against Roman and I stated that she was the victim but press took another turn so I left”  
“Did you not think of her or your own grandchildren once in this dumb idea of revenge? I told you to wait, I told you to wait, wait until our grandkids were born, we would have issued a joint statement and protected her from paparazzi”  
“I couldn’t wait, Mary,, you were not there when she said that she won’t prevent Sam, Dean and us from being kids’ family but she will never be a part of this family not after what we had done, all I wanted was that son of a bitch to pay, his plotting cost me a daughter, I wanted him to pay”  
“Now look at it, you made a mess, in your path of revenge did you not think once about those little babies who are yet to make their appearance in this world?” John tried to say something while Mary raised her hand.  
“Now is not the time, we better go to the hospital, we will sort this out later” John nodded and followed her towards the garage.  
In the hospital 

Dean and Sam reached the reception asking about you since they were not the emergency contact the hospital staff did not give any information to them, Dr. Singh came after a while giving her identification as your gynecologist and she promised the boys that she’ll update them as soon as she diagnoses you. Rossini questioned Dr. Singh’s and Winchesters’ presence to which Dr. Singh explained that she was your gynecologist and they were your Alphas. Rossini was shocked his mouth gaped like fish, you were Omega of not one but two Winchesters and you didn’t use that information to your advantage? For God’s sake you were heavily pregnant and you were still working, he knew about your tainted professional past with WST but he failed to see why you even bothered to go to work, they could clearly take care of you, you were their omega and what sort of Alphas let their heavily pregnant omega work, did they not see your swollen ankles, tired and weary eyes? Even if you weren’t their omega, you were entitled to child care from them, did you not know that? So many questions were swirling in his mind, when he first hired you, he knew about your termination from WST had been abrupt and unreasonable, he had his men look into it, he also had reports that you were working in a small town, enough to get by since no one would hire you in big companies, he was well aware of your pregnancy, he thought you were brave when you applied for the job in his company given your past, his panel had given you good ratings and final interview with him was very amusing for him, he knew you were single and trying for new jobs to provide better for your baby, that’s what drew him in you. You were a diligent and smart working woman and you only proved him right from time to time.   
Rossini waited until Dr. Singh came with the news on your situation, your high blood pressure contributed to your fainting spell along with the stress you experienced an earlier encounter with media made your body shut down. Dr. Singh told them (Sam and Dean) to keep your stress level in check and that she was putting you on the minor dosage of anesthesia, enough that will keep you calm until your blood pressure is normal and you don’t go into early labor and was not harmful to the babies.  
You were cataleptic for better part of two days, two whole days, which were a nightmare for your parents, your mother hadn’t stopped crying blaming herself for letting Winchesters back in your life only to add to your stress, your Dad straight up went and punched John Winchester in his anger, he might have been a Beta but for you, your Dad, your Superhero hit not only a powerful CEO but also the head Alpha of Winchester clan, Sam and Dean had to step in when hospital threatened to call police because of the melodrama.  
John was too ashamed to defend himself, even his own sons would not talk to him, an impulsive decision made him the villain in these circumstances. He had not only put you in danger but also his own grandchildren in his crusade of revenge.


	31. Chapter 31

You woke up to the sound of incessant beeping near you. You opened your eyes and found yourself in an unfamiliar place, your heartbeat increased which alerted Sam and Dean who were lounging on the chairs. Sam went to call the doctor while Dean came to pacify you.  
“It’s okay Omega…ssshhhhh…..I am here”, he took your hand in his and kissed it. It seemed to calm you down. You tried to get up but something was tugging to your arm, you looked to find an IV attached to you.  
“Let me help you up, don’t tug it baby, come on now” Dean said.  
“What…..happened?” you said in a croaky voice.  
Dean brought glass of water to your lips and you gulped down eagerly.   
Sam came with Dr. Singh, she was smiling.  
“Look who decided to wake up.” Dr. Singh said with a smile.  
“How are you feeling Y/N?” She asked.  
“I feel fine, what happened?”   
“You passed out honey… your boss Rossini brought you here.”  
“What do you remember?” Dean asked.  
“I was going back to apartment, when press surrounded me and I got anxious and I tried to move away they kept following me with their mics and cameras, then I….I don’t remember”  
Beeping on the machines increased as you were saying the words, Sam and Dean could see how flustered you were and rushed to your side.  
“Babies…..” your hand went to your belly and you were granted with two swift kids, you let out a content sigh.  
“They are okay but we had to put you on sedatives to bring down your high blood pressure” Dr. Singh concluded.  
“You have to take it easy, you are in your third trimester and all the stress is not helping you in any way, you have to look after yourself, there is a risk of early labour if you keep going same way.” Dr. Singh added.  
You nodded meekly, sensing distress of your alphas.  
Suddenly the door opened, your Mom was standing, she looked so tired and her swollen eyes informed you that she had been crying, your mother was a strong woman, last time she cried was a decade ago when your grandmother and her mother had died. She had been your rock all your life, seeing her worn out tore your heart, bringing tears in your eyes as well.  
Dr. Singh left you alone.

“Miu….My baby… They called me….I was so worried……I shouldn’t have let you come here all alone, it is all my mistake, you are supposed to be happy and surrounded by your family but I let your stubbornness get in the way, I thought you would take care of all three of you. But I was wrong, I am not leaving you alone anymore” She said everything with emotions and tears pouring out of her eyes in a single breath.  
“It is okay Maa…I am okay look” you tried to appease her.  
“No, you are not” another voice came, your Dad’s.  
“Dad……..”  
“Don’t you ‘Daaaaaaaddddddd…’ me Miu, do you know how scared we were? You were miles away and in hospital, something I don’t like, all I wanted to do since you were a baby was to wrap you bubble wrap away from sadness and hurt, and now I have to see you in hospital, do you know how hard that was for me? ”  
“If you would wrap me in bubble wrap then I am pretty sure I would roll around all day just to pop them” you tried joking, earning a laugh from Sam, your Mom, Dean and your Dad.  
“Don’t you talk back to me” your Dad said with faux sternness but even he couldn’t keep his smile away.  
“Yeah…and he also punched Dad” Sam informed. You were stunned, your dad? The man who believes in non-violence methods of Gandhi, that man.  
“Nice right hook” Dean complimented.  
“But then they made up so it’s not as badass as it sounded earlier” Your mom commented.  
“Sue me, I was angry and irrational, but I saw how guilty he felt so………”   
“Yeah Dad……I know” understanding the sentiment of your Dad.  
“And now he made a new friend, so they are going to be best buddies forever…” Mary commented while walking in your room followed by John.

“How are you feeling Y/N?” John asked.  
“I feel fine” you said it with a smile, knowing that he must have had earful from your Dad, Sam, Dean, your Mom and Mary. He deserved someone on his side as well.  
“We were so worried Y/N. Don’t you dare scare us again like that” Mary said with concern in her voice.


	32. Chapter 32

After the heartfelt union you felt hungry, tired, drowsy and irritated all at the same time, so when your Dad got you Veg Chow-mien with extra chilli and chocolate milkshake you slurped the noodles and gulped the milkshake.

“Get me more food you dumb giants, I am hungry and I will kill you” you demanded more of chow-mien and milkshake by throwing the containers on Dean and Sam who looked terrified of you. 

Then you ordered your dad to take you out on a ride on wheelchair because you were too tired to walk and Dr. Singh had demanded that you stay two more days in the hospital so she could monitor your situation closely.

So now you were roaming around in the hospital inhaling chow-mien while your Dad took you on a joy ride with Dean and Sam carrying extra food for you. You felt like a little girl again. Just to make you feel better your Dad tied ‘Get Well Soon’ balloons to your wheelchair, recreating a memory from your pre-teen years when you tore your tendons playing football and were put on strict bed rest. So, to cheer you up your Dad tied multi-coloured balloons to your chair after your surgery and you got to behave like wheel chair princess for entire month. Those were some good days; your kids would be so lucky to get your Dad as their Grandpa. 

Your Mom and Mary went back to Mary and John’s place, they bonded over stubborn kids while you were unconscious. John came back to get your Dad with him, so he could rest. At first, he was apprehensive of leaving you but when he saw that you were laughing at Dean for something stupid he must have done, he felt as if he could let his little baby girl be alone with the alphas that she was still in love with, he trusted Sam to make responsible decisions and Dean to keep you elated. 

When John looked at what your Dad was watching, he saw his kids and their future smiling, that in a short month, world would have two more Winchesters who would be loved more than Sam and Dean, he was sure of it.

You called Mr. Rossini and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. You also requested him for maternity leave formally which he was more than happy to accommodate for. He also told you to take it easy.

“I am not going to fire you Ms. Y/L/N, your job will still be waiting for you, and then there is always work from home option, you have been a very productive employee for us, so stop over-working yourself and enjoy little peaceful moments while you can”

“Yes, Mr. Rossini, thank you for everything” 

“I am boredddddddddddddddddddddd…………………., can we just go home? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee” you begged a thousandth time.

“Baby you got to rest, you have high blood pressure and that’s not a small thing” Dean tried consoling you.  
“But……”  
“No ifs, no buts, you are staying here and you have to follow my orders for your safety and the safety of your children” Dr. Singh’s voice rang from the other side of the room.

“I am feeling great, doctor” you replied with all the enthusiasm you could muster up.

“She had a fainting spell in the bathroom” Sam commented and you turned to him and glared.

“Y/N……I understand your predicament……but for the safety of your babies and for the safety of yourself, you have to take a break, from now on I am putting you on full bed rest, no working, no trying to sneak away from your check-ups, did you really think I would not notice?” she sounded disappointed in you.

Dr. Singh turned to your Alphas, “One of you must be by her side all the time, I don’t care who, she needs to take a breather and this is more of your responsibility that she is relaxed until her due date” instructing your Alphas, your Alphas nodded like school kids being instructed by their strict teacher.

She then walked towards you, “Miu, I am begging you as a friend, take it easy, you know the babies won’t kick you all the time if you were relaxed, they feed from your emotions, they sense their mother’s distress and they get hyped up, now promise me, c’mon”

“Fine Anaya, I give up, I promise, and before you gave me this lecture, I talked to my boss and he approved my maternity leave, so I guess its mimosa and chips for next one month” you said with a deceptive smile.

“Bitch, don’t even joke about alcohol, I will make you stay here and won’t let you eat all the spicy and tangy food that you love, got it!”  
“You love me, you won’t do it Witch” you laughed with her.  
Sam and Dean saw the whole exchange and were looking as if they had been missing on something very important detail of your life.

“Why are they looking at us like that?” Anaya asked.

“It is because they didn’t know that we were friends, best friends actually and they also might not know that you are the godmother to their kids” you chuckled at them.

“Well boys, you better shut your mouth before flies find a way in that…and you can leave tomorrow, I will draw up your discharge papers” Anaya winked at you.

You hugged her tightly, she was your best friend after all, she had been with you since you miscarried Neal’s baby, she was the doctor on call, she and you bonded immediately over the love of food. She left for Big Apple but your friendship remained strong all these years.

She was going to be your kids’ godmother, you had decided that way before Bunny and Kitty were even conceived.


	33. Chapter 33

Your anxiety started kicking in, your babies would be making appearance in a month or a little over a month if you were lucky and you didn’t even have a nursery, you were going to be the worst mother, you didn’t even buy the basic stuff like pacifiers, diapers or even toys, the thought brought tears to your eyes, by the time Sam came to get you after signing your discharge papers, he saw you sitting and crying at the edge of the hospital cot. Sam crouched down on his knees and held your chin while drops of sadness continued to flow. He wiped away your tears with his palm.

“What happened Omega? Why is the most beautiful woman on this earth crying?”

“Alpha…………………I……I……I didn’t prepare for anything, I forgot to build our nest……nursery for the babies and I……I didn’t even get the basic stuff like………like diapers or pacifiers or even a bassinet or cribs for them. I am…such a bad mother. They will hate me.”

 

“It is going to be okay Omega; do you trust your Alphas?”  
You nodded.

“We started finished nursery this week, I am pretty sure we bought the whole store. While we were shopping for our babies, people thought Dean and I were together and Dean being Dean exploited their misconception and bought everything for you and our babies, I have to agree, people gave us few good pointers for their teething nights …”  
“Really? You both did that for me?” you asked animatedly.  
“I would……no we would bring stars for you if you wish for it, there is nothing, nothing in this world that we wouldn’t do for you, there is no sea or ocean in this world that we would not cross for you, all you have to do is ask, Dean and I will do anything……………anything for you……because we love you……we will always love you……I know that Dean doesn’t say much but for you he even would agree with me, that you are it, you are it for us sweetheart, our life, our happiness and now mother of our children……You have made us so happy that even if this wealth and fame are taken away from us…………we still would be the happiest alphas on this planet.”

Damn Sam and his way with words, he made you cry more and now you were bloated, hormonal, stuffy, happy, sad and uncomfortable at the same time. He got up and you hugged him like someone would take him away……too scared to let him go, he understood you, kissed your temple and tugged to his side, letting you take all the support you needed from him.

You noticed that you were going in a different direction you looked at Sam and he just gave your shoulder a squeeze and you laid back against him, taking a step towards trusting them.

Sam took you to their(your) new penthouse, it was Dean’s idea to start fresh, he didn’t want you to go back to the place from which both had wrongfully ejected you.

Sam rang the doorbell and Dean opened the door after being conquered by a gruesome paint cans and gravity. As soon as the door opened and you saw your messy Alpha whose forehead was painted green, you left Sam’s hand and threw yourself in Dean’s arms. All the emotions coursing through you, Dean looked at Sam and the duo had their silent conversation, which you didn’t witness because you were too busy crying in Dean’s chest.

Dean let you wet his shirt, placing his hand on the back of your head and placating you with kisses across your head. Dean took you to the master bedroom, guiding you gently, he got worried when you kept gasping time after time in your sadness. 

Your tears kept falling, as if someone had broken through a plethora of sadness and the ray of hope was finally visible for you. All these months, shutting your emotions and working like a machine, you had stopped feeling anything other than the job on the hand. But, now as if everything was falling into place, you were feeling content after such a long time.  
Dean stayed till you cried yourself to sleep. He removed your shoes, covered you with blanket, closed the drapes, kept a glass of water on the side table for you.  
When he was satisfied that you were tucked in properly and were fast asleep, he moved away from you, kissing your temple one last time just to make sure that you were real and with him.  
Dean found Sam stocking up the nursery after searching the whole penthouse.  
“You mind telling me why our omega was so upset? She cried herself to sleep……She wanted to say something and then she would just hiccup and there were waves of tears” Dean growled.  
“She thought that she would be a bad mother because she forgot to buy cribs and diapers and what not……So I tried consoling her……I may have professed our love for her and being hormonal” Sam explained how the whole scene played out before they reached home.  
Dean was gratified.


	34. Chapter 34

You woke up from your slumber when babies decided to kick you in the ribs, great, they had Winchester genes of being large but also abilities of a kick boxer. You had to pee and for some reason you were thirsty too at the same time. You sighed and tried to get up from the bed. “Damn it” you swore under your breath.  
You tried to waggle out of the bed but you were a turtle on its shell. After a very lengthy journey from bed to the side of the bed you were tired. You saw glass of water on the night stand and you consumed it like a fish.   
When you got back from the washroom you saw the room you were in, you hadn’t noticed the room while you were sobbing your lungs out on Dean’s shirt.  
The bedroom was painted lilac, with king-size bed in the middle and a television opposite to it on a beautifully ornate table with a violet couch but what really caught your eye was an empty picture frame which had carved Kitty and Bunny on the sides, it was so cute. You turned around to see a picture larger than life hung above your bed of the three of you…  
You were laughing, your head tucked under Dean’s chin and Sam was holding your hand with the similar expression of embarrassment like his brother, on his face.   
You recalled that memory, it was the barbeque day at Rufus’s place, when you told Dean and Sam that they were scary and you were intimidated by them until you knew their actual personality so they told you that your teddy bear of a Dad being a Beta was very frightening and both of them were petrified of him …… You just laughed because you didn’t know what else to do, your Alphas who were burly men and humongous in size feared your Dad……You couldn’t contain your laugh and Mary had taken a picture of it. It was a beautiful memory. You smiled at the thoughtfulness of your Alphas.

You were searching for your Alphas when you found both the brothers lounging and nursing in front of the television in the living room. You waddled barefoot towards them as gracefully as you could (which was not at all graceful but your Alphas thought was cute).

“I am hungry…………………” you declared loudly startling both the dumbasses. It was funny, little cruel of you but funny nonetheless. You started giggling, their expressions were priceless.  
“You scared us” Dean and Sam in unison.  
“I did, now go get me some Pepperoni Pizza and get some squeeze some lemon on top of it and don’t forget to add extra chilli on it and more importantly get chips as well.”  
“And here Sammy thought my taste was disgusting, no worry baby, I got you”  
“Miu, you gotta eat some vegetables as well, something healthy please honey?” Sam suggested.  
“Ok, then get me some fruit salad topped with whipped cream and chocolate sauce”   
Sam shakes his head defeatedly. And followed his brother.

 

After a mini lunch and then a mini mega-snack you were content, you were resting on the sofa in the living room with both of your Alphas on your either sides, duo were tracing your belly, hoping to get a kick out of Bunny and Kitty, then no doubt your hyperactive kids were amusing their fathers.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop making them kick me, they have abused their privileges of being inside me enough, you don’t get to encourage them” you pouted.  
Dean chuckled and Sam was disappointed by the looks on his face. Your phone rang, it was your mother’s number, you picked up the call with a smile on your face.   
Suddenly, Dean cleared his throat and Sam got up and followed him to the room, you were busy talking on phone with your parents and your alphas’ parents that you didn’t notice their not-so-subtle silent talk.  
After saying goodbyes and assuring the set of two parents that you were fine and so were Bunny and Kitty, you cut the call. You looked up to find both giants hovering over your head.  
“Miu…… We wanted to give you something” Sam started   
“These are the papers of this house, we had them draw it up under your name” Dean continued.  
“Why?” you were puzzled.  
“We threw you out of our house, something that was your home, your being there made it home for us. Something that we will regret for the rest of our lives” Sam added.  
“We wanted a fresh start, we don’t want you to forget anything, we just need your forgiveness, hell all we want to do is start over again by doing everything right” Dean said nervously. You saw clearly on the papers; the penthouse was yours.   
They both got down on their knees, “We are sorry, sorry for everything, we wish you would give us another chance, a chance where we get to be Dads to not only Bunny and Kitty but to a little soccer team of Winchesters” Sam admitted.  
“But we understand, if you don’t want that too, we won’t do anything that you are not ready for” Dean completed the sentiment.  
You snuffled, remembering everything that happened. It was a major decision, you agreed for co-parenting, letting them in your kids’ life. Were you ready for them to be in your life as well?


	35. Chapter 35

You were in a predicament, day in and day out your life had thrown you in a spiral, you had been so unlucky in love, Neal said he loved you but left you to fend yourself when you needed him the most, Sam and Dean were no different, they abandoned you, disowned you, they believed the third person. You were never given a chance to defend yourself, you were terminated and black-listed from major companies, John and Mary had personally threatened you. They hated you from their gut for something you never did, never bothering to cross-check the information. You meant little or nothing to them, your Alphas, they claimed you and out of the blue one day decided for you, you were not even given a chance. They decided about the relationship involving the three of you, they didn’t even face you one last time before they decided to break the bond.

One day when they learned the truth, they decided to rekindle that relationship. How was that fair? A relationship based on their terms. The day you found out about your pregnancy, you vowed to keep them safe, safe from everything, even if it meant from their own fathers. You knew if you would have tried to reach them, you would be stopped by their clan, the clan which believed that you stole from them, they would have considered you a gold-digger, worse they could have denied that babies were theirs. You could not go to them for help, you couldn’t do that to your unborn children moreover you were sure that if they thought the babies were theirs, they would have done everything in their power to take them away from you, they would have proved to the world that you were an incompetent mother, unfit to provide for the kids. The court would have ruled in their favor, rich and powerful always get what they want, you learned it the hard way.

When your parents told you that they came looking for you, you begged them not to breathe a word about your whereabouts or your condition, your mother insisted that they were looking for redemption, that they were desperately trying to get a hold of you. But your motherhood gave you strength, you could not let your babies be part of a battle.

Your mother was not happy about it but she understood, she knew you were trying to keep your babies out of the harm’s way. As soon as you sixth month in your pregnancy, your mother demanded you to be back. She assured both Alphas who came in search of you had left the town, bending to your mother’s wishes, you came back.

You had already scoured the internet for job opportunities, you didn’t want to be a burden on your parents, after coming back home within one week you got a call from Rossini’s, you were over the top. You never wanted much money, just enough to keep babies needs fulfilled. You knew baby stuff was not cheap and you had to double down on everything because of two little angels. You never regretted them, you just regretted their fathers, what’s that saying fool me once shame on you but fool me twice shame on me. You got burned by alphas twice, that’s what you get for being vulnerable. You had to put on a mask of uncaring person. You buried your emotions deep inside, you never wanted to be weak in front of your kids, they only had you to depend on. You promised yourself to be both their mother and father. They might not get to know their fathers or live a luxurious life but you would make sure that they would live comfortably.  
Your parents were no doubt supportive of you through the entire journey of self-awareness. You were frightened to the core when you saw the alphas who had jilted you. You were scared because you didn’t have the money they blamed you had stolen. Your despair only grew because they thought that you were not only a thief but also a cheater, thank goodness you had your armor on, as if your self-respect had not taken enough toll, there it was packed in a punch, you stole from WST for Neal. To add insult to the injury they wanted you to come back with them? They wanted a family with you? 

Whosoever said that fate was a cruel mistress was correct. You were ditched by your alphas, you were fired from your job, you were abandoned by your friends, you were thrown away from a place you considered home, you were insulted and threatened by your in-laws, you were blacklisted from major companies, you were framed for a crime you never did, you were forced to run away and hide. Then only to discover you were pregnant, well wasn’t it enough that fate had to drop them again in your life?  
They wanted you back, wanted to have a family with you? After all this time? Sure they came in search for you, they wanted your forgiveness but that was only to lighten the burden on their conscious. Your being pregnant was a nice surprise for them. Fate had given them one more tool to hurt you.


	36. Chapter 36

Were you ready to take such a large step? You were in your thoughts when, Sam nudged you.   
“Miu……Honey……Omega?”  
“Huh……”  
“Will you give us a second chance?” Dean asked gruffly, you knew he was prepared for the worst but Sam was hopeful, he had a ray of hope in his eyes…  
Why were you put on the stand? Why did everyone think that staying with your alphas would be an easy decision for you?

You wanted a little bit of peace, you didn’t want to be involved in constant state of dilemma. Those papers felt heavy, you didn’t want anything from them, you never wanted anything from them. You just wanted to be loved, why was it so hard?

Your distrustful side ostracized your alphas for leaving you and not trusting you, who is to say that won’t happen again? Someday they decide they were done with you then what? You would be abandoned again, torn apart from your kids, your self-respect shredded.

But your omega instinct wanted to give in, to be with your alphas, reminding you all the times that were sweet and innocent, their care for you, their love for you, your need to be with them. It was as if your soul was dithering into two parts.

A part wanted you to give in to your omega nature another part wanted you to step away from it just to save your heart from breaking again.

“I……I need some time to think…” you said and waddled out of the room leaving them on their knees.

You needed to get out of the house, the walls were closing in, you were unable to breathe, unable to think.

You took your purse and cell phone, you wrote down a note to them, so they won’t get worried.   
‘Needed some fresh air, be back soon’ 

You saw that neither of them was in the living room, you waddled out of the room as fast as your legs could carry you and as silently as you could.  
Damn your baby belly, it was very hard to even try to run with two babies inside. You left the building and hailed a cab, you needed to talk to someone, you needed to talk to a person who was level headed unlike you. Your being hormonal, temperamental and uncertainty in thoughts didn’t help your situation. 

Dean got up and went to home office/bar, he started guzzling whiskey like water, as soon as he saw those doubts in your eyes, he knew it was not going to end well, they had put pressure on you. For heaven’s sake, you were not in your right mind, you were heavily pregnant, released from the hospital the same day, springing such a big request on you, in hindsight, might not have been ideal.

Sam was a wreck, he saw you leave the room but it didn’t register his mind. Dean was in the bar drinking, while Sam was in the balcony, replaying entire scenario. His heart dropped when he saw you leaving, you hailed a cab to God knows where, he ran to your bedroom, only to find your handwritten note – ‘Needed some fresh air, be back soon’  
He sighed, you promised to come back. You were not leaving. You just needed time to think. That wasn’t half bad.  
Dean came out of home office, he needed to talk to you, needed to explain everything, he needed to get the things off his chest. He wanted you to know that he will never give up on you, that he will wait for you, for his entire life. He looked around the house, when he didn’t find you anywhere he got scared, did you leave them, without giving a second thought about your condition? It was all his fault, he should have waited for you to settle down into a routine, not throw you off the wagon on your first day back with them.  
“Sam……Sammy……Sammy………”  
“What happened Dean?” Sam asked he saw his older brother drunk and scared.  
“She….she left Sammy…She left because of me…I shouldn’t have asked her to give us a chance this soon, it is all fault…” a tear fell down from his tired eyes.  
“Dean……hey……hey…hey, she didn’t leave, she went out for some fresh air…Calm down, buddy…” Sam tried to console Dean while reassuring himself that you will come back.

 

In the cab-  
“Hey…Are you busy?” you asked.  
“Can you meet me?” you asked the voice on the other side of the phone again.  
“Yeah see you at Café Corner in 30 minutes.” You hung up the call and instructed the cab driver to take you to the café.


	37. Chapter 37

“You should be resting, not mapping half of the city, for Pete’s sake you just got out of the hospital. I should have known you wouldn’t rest for a moment, dude you need to chill, being your doctor and your best friend, I can’t ignore your abnormally high blood pressure” Anaya lectured you as soon as she sat down.  
“Sorry, I was a bit late, got a case last minute” She explained herself.  
“You remember when my life was not so messed up?” you asked.  
“Yeah……good times, your only problems included people eating too much onion or garlic and talking also jackasses who were very specific with pages of instruction for their coffee.” She replied.  
“Tell me what happened? Did those giants do anything?” your expressions changed when she brought them up “Good God!!! They did something. I am going to kill those SOBs, it hasn’t even been a day.”  
“They asked me to give them another chance. I don’t know what to do”  
She didn’t say anything but she squeezed your hand. You told her the entire sequence of events that happened, from them offering you their house to asking them to give them another chance.  
“What do you want?” she simply asked.  
“I want to give them a chance but………”  
“But you are scared that if this time shit hits the fan, that would involve not only you but even my godchildren, besides you also think that this time you won’t have enough strength to fight, you are scared that if it happens again, you will lose yourself” Anaya spoke every word you were dreading to even think.  
You just nodded, she was an expert in reading you. She understood you more than yourself.  
“Okay then let’s make a pros and cons list. We should start simple”   
She pulled out her writing pad.  
“Pro- They are hot AF, Con- They are intimidating”  
You giggled softly at her observation.  
“What, I mean they might be your alphas bitch but I do have eyes” Anaya winked at you.  
“Well then, I must come clean about your husband Gadriel, he is also hot AF”  
“No problems bitch, he is all yours when I am dead, not before that”  
“Ok witch, I am still not giving you Sam and Dean” you quipped.  
“Hey!!!!!!! That’s not fair” she protested feigning annoyance.  
“Everything is fair in love and war” you prophesized.  
You both started laughing uncontrollably, not caring about people surrounding you.  
“All jokes aside, what do you want to do Miu? It’s your life, you know I am going to be on your side no matter what you choose” She said sincerely.  
After several milkshakes and fries and substantial discussion with your best friend slash your babies’ godmother. You reached conclusion. Anaya was supportive as well, she unlike you was not emotional and hormonal from pregnancy brains, she was your practical brain, you trusted her opinions, she never sugar-coated anything, which was what you needed.   
After taking you for dinner, she insisted to drop you off, you didn’t know the address of the place, so you texted Dean, he replied within seconds, he even asked to pick you up, but you denied. Spending some more time with Anaya was not something you were willing to pass on.

Sam and Dean were waiting for you in the living room. As soon as you entered the house Dean hugged you almost crushing you, he inhaled your scent deeply trying to memorize it. You were confused but you saw Sam’s face and you let him hold you. Dean was never good at expressing his feelings, you knew that. 

“Omega……do you want dinner?” Sam asked.  
“No……I had dinner……did you guys eat?”   
“We were waiting for you…” Dean’s voice came from above your head.  
“No worries……I can eat more; these beasts are always hungry” you chuckled gesturing towards your belly and rubbing it nervously.

“C’mon Alpha, let’s get you both full, you both look like you could eat” you pried yourself away from Dean, took his hand in yours and moved to the kitchen where all your favourite food was waiting.  
You served them hefty portions knowing they would not have eaten anything in their worry.  
“Listen……about this afternoon”  
You stopped Sam from addressing the elephant in the room.  
“We will talk about it tomorrow, right now let’s just eat dinner”  
Several dark clouds were looming on both of their faces, you just gave them a smile, trying to coax them.  
You were hoping to sort this tomorrow once and for all.


	38. Chapter 38

You woke up surrounded by Winchesters, damn, they both were furnaces. You dragged yourself out of the bed somehow. After taking a long soothing bath, you decided to pick up some breakfast from the nearby diner. You came back after half an hour only to find both sleeping. You were pouring fresh orange juice when both walked in the kitchen.

 

Both looked Mc Dreamy, Dean’s pouty lips were puckered in irritation whereas Sam’s hair were pointing in all directions. They looked so damn delicious. You gulped the juice in your hands because your hormones were getting better of you. You gestured towards the food.

 

All of you ate in silence, silence was comforting but you had to tell them your decision and hopefully they might agree that it would be the right thing to do too.

 

“I wanted to tell you my decision” you began speaking.

 

Sam grew alert while Dean put on his mask, you started rubbing your belly as even Bunny and Kitty were restless, they had picked on your anxiety.

 

“I want us to start over” Sam was beaming but Dean was apprehensive.

 

“I want our relationship to start over, you can’t just continue from where you left me all those months ago, you hurt me in the ways I never imagined” Sam tried to interrupt but you raised a hand.

 

“I trusted you both and you didn’t, maybe our relationship was only one-sided” Dean’s jaw clenched at your statement.

 

“You need to earn my trust back and that won’t happen by you offering me your house, I don’t need anything from you, I never did but I guess you forgot” Dean moved in your direction.

 

“You need to hear it and I need to say it, you broke our bond without my say so, you trusted someone else over your Omega, you thought that I cheated on you, how could you think that? Had I ever shown any interest in any alpha, screw that I didn’t even want both of you, because I was burnt earlier but you made me trust you and I fell for you only to get scorched again? How is that fair?”

 

“My career was destroyed, no thanks to you, I was black-listed from major companies only to find out that I was pregnant, have you any idea that how scared and lost I was? So forgive me, if I don’t want to trust you both again, if you want to be in my life, you have to make me trust you. Otherwise we can always go back to co-parenting, whatever you want” you finished and took a breather, you opened your heart to them. You told them your every little insecurity, every trust issue that was in your gut.

 

“We want to be in your life Omega, I don’t care if we have to begin again, I know that our saying sorry repeatedly doesn’t lessen the pain and suffering you had been through but I will spend every moment to get you back” Sam said.

 

“I want you Omega, I want you in our life, I can’t live without you, even if you want us to start over, this time I will do it right, right by you” Dean voiced hoarsely.  
You nodded wiping out your tears, Sam hugged you and Dean embraced you from behind, murmuring little things as always that made your heart flutter.

 

You were ready for the next stage in your life.


	39. Chapter 39

Your face was plastered on every tabloid across the tri-state area, Dean decided to take the first step towards you. He announced to the world that he was no longer a bachelor using a picture of the three of you with Dean biting your cheek and Sam kissing your temple. He announced that both the Winchesters were off the market.

Sam held a press conference along with Gabe and Cas, affirming that he was indeed a husband now, furthermore he addressed the chain of events with the much awaited WST-Roman Merger and sequence of actions happened over the course of time.

He also admitted to your wrongful termination and false accusation in money embezzlement. When questioned about your pregnancy, Sam disclosed that you were pregnant with next generation of Y/L/N-Winchesters.

The topic of Neal’s involvement came up and was shut down, the reporters did their job of digging through your past like shrews. Sam also admitted that several of Roman’s corporate spies were indicted as soon as the web was discovered. A whole week passed in a haze, WST was on every damn news channel and your relationship, as well as your job, came under the scrutiny of media. Your parents were targeted too, thankfully John had sent some people to deal with it.

You on the other hand were getting annoyed with your cell phone ringing continuously that you threw it on the wall. 

“Woaah, what happened baby?” Dean questioned as phone got smashed.

“Dumb people, can’t stop calling” you replied groggily.

“Is that why I found our landline smashed in front of the building?” Dean teased.

“Forgive me if those dumbasses don’t get ‘leave me the fuck alone or fuck off’”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! No swearing in front of the babies” he said covering your belly.

“Fuck off, I am tired and hungry, where is Sam, I thought he was on his way home too” you asked trying stifle a yawn.  
“That was before you called me and asked for candies and then called him and asked him to get you Chinese from the opposite side of the city. He’ll be here soon baby.” 

“Great, where is my candy?” you asked.

He got up and brought you the packets he picked up from the local candy shop.

You took two delicious looking lollipops in both the hands and started licking them one after other. They tasted like heaven. Dean carried you to the bedroom while you were busy licking and babbling about the news, he tucked you in and put on your favorite comedy show. You didn’t notice when Dean left.

Dean was in the middle of cleaning shattered remnants of the phone when Sam walked in with Chinese food you demanded.

“Dude, you have anger issues” Sam commented.

“I didn’t do this, it was our beloved Omega, apparently she got pissed when the calls didn’t stop, so there you have it, one phone shattered here and landline is resting in pieces in front of the building.” Dean told.

Sam chucked.

“You better take this to her or she’ll rip your head off” Dean suggested.

“Yeah about that, we will both go together, I don’t want you to be left alone” Sam said casually. 

“Or that you fear her, because last time you were late with food, she almost bit off your head” 

“She is scary hungry, I am scared to even eat my own food” Sam confessed.

“Well who wouldn’t be, she is harboring our genes and brother we do eat like pigs” Dean nodded.

Sam served up the food in plate and brought to the bedroom only to find you passed out with one lollipop in your mouth and another clutched up in your hand. You looked so peaceful, so cute, he joked about your penguin waddling daily, that it suited you and you always hit him with the bump softly, rolling your eyes.

Dean saw Sam staring you and shook his head. He tried to pry off the lollipop from your hands but you didn’t budge. Sam laughed at Dean, Dean looked at Sam with questioning eyes only to find you glaring at him. Dean was scared shit-less. He mumbled sorry and sat next to you.

Sam brought you the plate filled with Chinese and you abandoned your lollipops, well not totally abandoning them. You made Sam hold the plate while you eat and Dean hold the lollipop so you can lick it in between the bites.

The duo looked at you and then each other. After you finished eating they both tucked you in, leaving you to rest while they enjoyed a drink after a long day.


	40. Chapter 40

You looked like you were ready to pop any day. Dean and Sam were excited more than you. As soon as your pregnancy progressed they also started forgetting boundaries of personal space. They didn’t even let you take a shower by yourself. You were growing restless, you were tired of being pregnant in your seventh month. Plus, Braxton Hicks contractions were a bitch. Standing was a major task for you, so was sitting and so was even peeing every 5 minutes. Bunny and Kitty were active almost all hours of the day and night. Sam had banned you from going out of the house, when you pouted and complained to Dean, he refused to take your side. Only place out you could go to was park and that too without either one of them.

You were decorating the nursery with the stuff that you purchased in early stages of your pregnancy. Dean moved your things from company apartment to the penthouse on your request (order). Dean was downstairs, fitting baby seats in the cars whereas Sam had gone out for an evening run. You were having contractions but you decided to ignore it.

 

You were trying to stick glow-in-the dark stars and moons in your nursery, you were unable to reach a higher point, you tried reaching by tip toeing but your centre of mass (baby belly) would not let you. So, you decided to do the next best thing, you glued them to their cribs. The mattress in the crib was not properly aligned, that’s what you thought, so determined to align it properly, you bent down, forgetting your condition.

 

‘Splash’ a clear distinct sound, your water broke.

 

Trying not to panic because you were alone and ready to give birth, you knew that it would be several hours till the actual process, so you brought mop and disinfectant and cleaned the nursery. After cleaning it, when your contractions started, you put a timer in place. When your contractions were 20 minutes apart. You took your pre-packed bag of necessities and waddled towards the parking where Dean was working.

 

“Hey baby, what’s with the packing? Ready to flee the town?” Dean joked.

 

“My water broke” you replied calmly.

 

“What? Water broke? When? Why didn’t you call me? Where is Sam? Why are you lifting this bag?” He started panicking.

 

You put your hand in his chest, “Breathe in, breathe out, just do it like this” breathing deeply. 

 

Sam reached the penthouse was alarmed, when you were nowhere to be found. He dialed Dean but Dean was in midst of a panic attack, so you picked up the call.

 

“Hi Sam, we are in the basement parking of the building…… oh I am in labor…… No, he is doing great……Are you OK? ……Breathe in, breathe out……why don’t you take a bath, quick bath, we will be waiting downstairs for you…calm down buddy…ok see you soon…” Dean heard what you were saying but it didn’t register his mind.

 

Dean broke out from his haze when another contraction hit you and you clutched his hand tightly. He immediately got into action. He took the bag from you and put it in the trunk of the car. He buckled you into the passenger seat. Settling himself in the driver’s seat and started the engine.

 

“Dean……Alpha……Sam’s coming too…” you told.

 

Dean nodded, kissing your temple…… “Everything will be fine…” he said more to himself. 

 

Sam came running with gusto. He fit his large lanky body in the back seat with two baby seats awkwardly.  
Without a second delay, Dean drove towards the hospital. 

 

This drive was going to change them forever, this time they would be bringing their children back with them.


	41. Chapter 41

You were wheeled in as soon as you reached the hospital. Sam and Dean following up in anxiety, nervousness, happiness and excitement all at the same time. You were asked to change into ugly hospital gown. Your contractions were still 20 minutes apart, Anaya was busy in a critical surgery so your regular doctor/best friend was out of question.

You were on the hospital bed in pain and in terror of more pain, you wanted to cry, shout, kill, do anything but this, you turned looked around your bed only to find Dean cursing loudly at every nurse who came his way and Sam was red with terror after seeing you in pain. Maybe crying and shouting won’t help their case, they were fidgety and on the edge. You asked Sam to get you some ice chips while you signalled Dean to come and sit next to you.   
“How are you not freaking out right now?” Dean asked.  
“Will me freaking out will freak you out? You took hold of Dean’s huge hand.  
“No………Probably………Yeah it will and it will scare Sammy too” Dean admitted.  
“So, there is no need for me to freak out when you both are freaking out enough for the three of us” you replied rubbing your thumb over back of his hand. He kissed your cheek knowing very well that you were trying to calm him down.   
Sam came back with ice chips and started hovering over you like a mother hen. You wanted to snap at him for being over-enthusiastic but when you saw the look of concern in those damned hazel tinted puppy eyes you gave up, you let him rub your back and shoulders.

Thankfully Anaya had arranged for another doctor for you, a sweet lady Missouri Moseley. She found you tottering around the room while Sam and Dean hogged your personal space by moving behind you like a train.  
She asked you to lay down, so she could check the dilation. Dean helped you lay down while Sam had another idea.   
“You are dilated 8 centimetres right now, I will be back in few minutes to check on you, I have a feeling the birth will be happening soon” Missouri informed.  
You nodded and Dean asked if they could give you something for pain, but she declined as you were 8 centimetres dilated. Dean gave you a pained look.

After a while-------------  
Your contractions grew closer and you had a sudden need to push, appreciatively Missouri was back in record timing. Sam and Dean took place on your either sides.  
Nurses got towel and other things that Missouri demanded in a hurry.  
“You need to push Y/N” Missouri encouraged.   
“Push…baby…” Dean chimed in and Sam wiped out the sweat and hair from your forehead.  
You pushed with all your strength but God were you irritated and agitated. After several tries, you pushed and you somewhat felt relieved. 

“It’s a girl………” Missouri declared

A cry interrupted your pained state and you sobbed, you saw nurse taking your baby you wanted to stop her only to be driven with the need to push again…  
The second baby turned out be a girl as well.  
You were greeted with another cry within minutes, you felt lighter. Nurses took your babies to clean them up. Dean and Sam hugged each other tightly. Sam kissed you and thanked you or something……you were too tired to figure out what he was saying. Dean went out to inform the two sets of grand-parents.

He went to say thanks to Missouri while you were delivering placenta, that poor guy didn’t know what hit him. His face turned pale and he fainted then and there. Dean came inside and found Sam breathing deeply while a male nurse was guiding him out of the room.  
“What happened?” He asked Missouri  
“Your boy saw your omega deliver placenta and he passed out, poor guy” Missouri said.

Nurses brought your baby girls into the room. Your heart felt full, like it was going to fall out of your chest. Nurse put Kitty in your arms, she had no hair on her head but had Dean’s pointy chin on her pudgy little scrunched up face and green eyes filled with tears. You kissed her once and then again and again, hugged her to yourself letting her feel your warmth.  
While Dean excitedly rushed Bunny from other nurse’s arms, not a moment later Sam rushed in, to meet his daughters. Bunny looked like Sam, she had his nose and hazel eyes. Bunny was a calmer baby compared to her sister who was rivaling storms in her wake. But being twins meant having an unexplained bond, so when Kitty powered down, Bunny started wailing. You passed on Kitty to Sam and Dean handed you Bunny. You kissed Bunny on her scrunched-up nose and her head trying to calm your baby by gently rocking her.  
After few minutes a nurse came and explained you how to breastfeed them and how to clean them first few days.  
This was the happiest day in your life. You were a mother to two cute and pudgy baby girls.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay....I have been wanting to post this for a while but was stuck in crisis.

A day after Bunny and Kitty were born the Winchester brother decided to take a back seat in family business and help you raise their children. You were happy seeing both of the girls had their fathers wrapped around their perfect little fingers.  
It took you a year to let go of your fears and both of them were patient with you. You would still get scared of them leaving you on your own, but soon that fear melted away.  
Kitty aka Maaya Lauren Winchester and her sister Bunny aka Shanaaya Rebel Winchester were three when they became older sisters to another Winchester……a boy named Colton Henry Winchester. When Colt turned two he became big brother to Rufus Robert Winchester.

When John retired from WST Enterprises, he named Castiel Novak as the CEO considering his two sons were taking care of their kids.  
Five years into the Rossini Industries, you were their CFO. You became CEO when Marcus decided to retire and take care of his own family. Marcus was the brother you never had, after being with him for hours in the office, the presumably cold cut Marcus started warming up to you and became your twins’ favourite uncle. Marcus was proud uncle of all four little monster Winchester babies. 

Sam and Dean were sometimes jealous of Marcus, it was mainly due to the internal jokes you shared, but then again, they trusted you, they knew you were not the kind of person. It was a lesson they learnt hard way.

Several years later--------------  
Kitty and Bunny were running WST smoothly, Coltie was a FBI agent whereas the baby of the family, Ruro was running charity work of WST. You retired from your position as a CEO at the age of fifty after a health scare. Sam and Dean became primitive Alpha and your kids were on their side.  
All in all this was your happy ending. With your alphas and your babies....You wondered what would have happened if you took the another job. Then again that was the mystery of the road not taken.


	43. Thanks

Thank you guys for reading my work and for giving me feedback.  
I have updated the previous chapter. Hope you like the ending.


End file.
